Italy Skies
by ice around the moon
Summary: Sequel to Forksflys. When a friend is in danger, it's up to the Flock, the Cullens, some new friends and a few old enemies to save her before it's too late. Max/Fang Alec/OC
1. Welcome to my Nightmare

Maddalena POV

Three thousand years, seven months, six days, nine hours and eleven seconds. That's how long I had been what I am. I had been loyal to a coven called the Lessers for almost two thousand years. That's how old the coven was. And ever sense then, no other vampires have known about our existence. Except one coven, called the Volturi and even they don't speak of us.

You see we are a very special group of vampires . Yes we were beautiful, all vampires were so that wasn't the case. But we have gifts that no other blood drinkers could match. We pick our members carefully, with great thought of their strengths and weaknesses. I can assure you, we test both. A reason why we have never been discovered is because we live in a way that no other vampires have probably thought about living. We live in Tirrenia, Italy, below the streets.

We only come up to feed, if necessary. Fortunately we have donors for blood who want to join us. Some get the privilege. Some don't, and are destroyed for us to be sustained. Like the Volturi, we feed on the same humans. The leader of the Lessers created the leader of the Volturi, Aro. I had seen some of them come out to feed a few times. Or make the pray come to them. I will admit, they did have some powerful gifts. But they did not match ours. Pretty much.

We were more gifted, and had more members. Even though some members might look...young. "Maddalena," I turned to the voice that called me. Joanna walked up to me her soft blond curls bouncing and her black eyes sparkling. "May Ash and I go up to feed? We're awful thirsty." I smiled at her. "Yes darling," I replied as I kissed her cheek. "But remember-"

"Yes I know be careful." She finished smiling. I grinned back at her. "That's my girl." I touched the tip of her nose and she giggled. "Thank you, bye!" She waved as she ran out of the room. I sighed. Joanna was old, but she still had a child like mind. She had been changed when she was ten. We had found her sleeping in a cell, about to be burned as a witch in a few hours. I begged Draco, the leader of the coven and my brother, to let me change her. She was so sweet and innocent of witch craft. Humans were so predictable.

Her 'brother' Ash was also found going to be burned as a witch. Draco treats him like a son, while I treat Joanna like my daughter. Technically in vampire terms, she was. I changed her and Draco changed Ash. Ash look about twelve, (He forgot his age when he was changed) and has reddish brownish hair that covers his eyes. It reminded Draco of fire and ashes, so we named him Ash. Joanna remembered her name for some reason. I told Draco she was brilliant, thats all.

I looked around my room. You would think living in the sewers would be filthy, but these drains haven't been used in _centuries. _Just forgotten, really. My room was in a circular shape. Gray bricks make the floors and walls. Well they make all of the rooms. I exited my room and walked down the tunnel of a hallway. I passed a few guards who bowed their heads as they pasted me. I smiled shortly at them. When I got to the end of the hallway, there was a drop of about twenty feet. Draco insists that is security for me, but I highly doubt jumping twenty feet would stop any vampire (Draco's room was behind mine). I jumped down landing softly on my feet as I continued down another hallway, then I took a very difficult and long route to a huge russet door that was as tall as two of me. I glanced at both of my sides to see if anyone would see me. It wasn't that I couldn't be here, I just didn't like to raise suspension.

I grabbed a giant key from my belt and put it in the lock. It clicked and I opened and shut the heavy door in three seconds. There was a small lantern lit and it didn't do a lot in the one celled room. I took the lantern down, and knelt down to the dark cell. The lantern's light shined into the cell, and I saw what was in it.

There was a girl, she looked about fourteen or fifteen, and she had been bound in almost every way possible. Chains wrapped around her torso, her legs, arms and one brass collar around her neck. She was panting as she looked up at me her eyes squinting. I looked at her face. Blood was around her lips and bruises covered her face. I smiled at her. "Hello," She crooked her head at me, as if I wasn't really there. "My name is Maddalena." She didn't say anything. She just began to glare at me. "Are you thirsty?" I asked softly. Her glare changed, and she nodded slowly. I nodded back and stood up. I walked over to the locked fridge in the corner, and opened it. It was _full _of blood bags from donors.

I grabbed a medium sized bag, and shut the fridge. When I turned around to the girl, her eyes were blacker, with more lust. "I'm going to open the cage now, okay?" She nodded. "I _will _kill you if you try anything. Understood?" She nodded. I took the key from my belt again, and opened the door. I slowly walked over to the girl, who's head was up and I almost thought I saw venom on her teeth. I took off the cap on the bag and the scent of blood filled the air. The girl almost lunged for it, and I pulled the bag away. She sighed, and slouched down as she held her head up. I slowly put the screw to the bag in her mouth, and she drank it silently.

It didn't take her long, about ten seconds. She was panting even more as the human blood trickled from the corners of her mouth. "Thanks," She breathed. I nodded as I shut the cell door and disposed of the empty bag. The girls eyes were still black. "You can't still be thirsty." I muttered to her. She shook her head. "They change when my mood changes." This intrigued me. I knelt down to the cage again. "And what are you feeling now?" She sighed. "I wanna go home." She whispered. "Are there more like you?" I asked. She stared at me for a long moment. "_No." _She lied, though I nodded. "Might I know your name?" I asked even though I knew it. She thought for a moment. "Just call me Nikkie."

"Nikkie," I repeated. She nodded. "Alright Nikkie." I stood up. "Hey," She called. I turned to her. Her mouth moved but no words followed. Then she talked. "Who are you people?" Was she blaming _me _for this? "We are the Lessers. And I am not the one who keeps you here. You keep yourself here." She raised an eyebrow as I shut the door. I loved playing tricks on the mind.

Nikkie POV

Okay, that chick was _crazy. _

Lemme fill you in on how the hell I got in this nut house...

_((Flashback))_

_I was walking to the airport from seeing Alec and a few of the other members of the Volturi. It was nighttime. No one was around. I liked it like that, but this time it seemed more weird this time. Like I was being watched. I kept feeling eyes on my head, so I turned around, still walking. I didn't see anyone. Not a creature could be heard. When I turned back around, there must have been ten vampires that stood in front of me. I had never seen them before. "Hello Nickoletta," The man in the front said. He had black hair that stopped when his ears did. His eyes were ruby red, along with the other men. I backed away slowly. "Mind taking a trip with us?" He laughed darkly. "Get her." He growled. All the men, except him, lunged at me, and I ran back towards Volterra. _

_I didn't dare look back, I just kept running straight. About twenty minuets later, I stopped in an alley way and looked out onto the street. Lost them. I sighed in relief and fell on the ground from exhaustion. Suddenly I heard feet hit the ground. My eyes shot open and a meaty vampire lunged at me. Here comes the blackness..._

_((End of flashback))_

And now I'm here. I didn't know why, but I was in some pretty deep crap with these guys. I needed help. I didn't want to ask the Volturi. That would make me seem to needy. I would have to try Ysabelle and Elena. They had _commanded_ me to come home, and that's where I was headed. But I couldn't try them, the line would be busy. I kept thinking of anyone who might could help me...Hello.

Maximum. Ride.

I hadn't thought about any of them in a long time, just been to busy. Her mom probably had that baby, Alice predicted a girl but didn't tell them. Max had given me and the others her number, I just prayed I could remember it. I looked at the door through the dim light. I in held deeply, and ex held as mist. The chains fell to the ground. God did that feel good. I went under the door and crept up to the ceiling of the tunnel. I 'looked' down and saw guards walking up and down the hallways. I saw the one that made me pass out to. He was on my kill list, for sure. I 'saw' a crack in the ceiling of the tunnel about a foot wide. _Oh come on! _I wanted to grunt, then I squeezed into the crack. _Heavenly...God. _I thought wanting to gasp as I got out of the crack. That was not the smallest thing I had been through, I had been though a key hole once and could not move for a flippin' week. I was gonna feel this in the morning.

After many more cracks and wedges, I came to a manhole opening. _Finally! _I changed back into a human and grabbed onto the ladder up to the sewer opening. With one punch it opened, and I was on the street. I pulled myself up and ran and ran and ran. I stopped about an hour later, in some weird park looking place. There was a fountain, and the full moon's reflection met my eyes. God I wanted to phase...I was a real werewolf after all. Not a shape shifter. But I couldn't. I had to keep going...

I heard panting in the distance. I jerked my head around to see vampires chasing me. "Oh. My. Freaking. Shit!" I cursed. I ran some more and I came upon a festival. Good, humans. I got in the middle of the festival, then I saw a man who looked about in his twenties, a tourist. He had a cell phone on his belt. I grinned mischievously. I walked by him and grabbed the phone so quick him or anyone else didn't see me. I ran from the middle of the crowd, but lingered in the outskirts. I dialed Max's number. "Please Max, please, please, please!" I chanted. Suddenly I saw the vampires coming through the crowd. I sighed heavily and began running again as the phone rang.

"Hello?" Thank you Lord! "Max?" I panted. One of the vampires yelled at me, a shrilling sound. "_Nikkie?" _She sounded shocked. "Yeah, uh listen I-" I was cut off by a vampire grabbing me by my hair. "_Get away from me!" _I yelled as I turned to him. "Hold on." I told Max. I kicked the vampire in it's face and it yelled in pain. I grinned as I began running again. "Yeah, Max? I need your help."

"What's wrong?" She asked frantically. "Look don't interrupt, just listen. I'm in Italy. Vampire named Maddalena. She's part of a group of vampires called the Lessers. Underground. I'm in a city called Tirrenia. It's a city near Volterra." That was all the basic info. "Max I need help! These vamps are different their stronger I've never seen them." So was that.

"I'll come Nikkie, I promise," She vowed. "I'll go to Elena and Ysabelle, I'll get the Cullen's, I'll do whatever I need to. I won't let you down, I swear." I smiled. "Thanks Max. Remember what I told you, do not underestimate them." Suddenly a vampire grabbed me by the neck, and I hit the end button. _Don't let me down Max. _The inhuman man smashed the phone, and blackness came over me again.

Benvenuto my nightmare folks. Benvenuto my nightmare.


	2. Rising Sun

**PLEASE READ:Okay, hope you liked the last chapter if you haven't already read it. On with chapter two!:)**

**I do not own Twilight or Maximum Ride**

**Chapter 2-Rising Sun**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Max POV**

I hit the END button on my phone. Wow. I had just _chosen _to go on a mission for once. Go figure Max. I hadn't been commanded by the Voice, no government, no Angel begging to go get a talking mutated dog. Just a half werewolf half vampire that is held against her will in Italy by a group of crazy _vampires, _that sounded like mutated _vampires, _that also sound like evil, and mean _vampires. _Did I mention vampires were involved? I sighed heavily, then stood up and let my wings out. It felt so good to have them out with the wind pushing against them. Wind breezed through my feathers making my wings stretch even wider. I looked down from my place of the hospital building. It _was _pretty high.

Just how I liked it.

I put all my weight on the wind, and fell perfectly straight forward, zooming downwards until I caught wind, and it was like I was perfectly on my belly, with a big _Whoosh! _of my wings. It jerked me at first, surprisingly. They had gotten..._bigger_ and _wider. _I had noticed because they were harder to control sometimes they were so massive. Not to mention _Fang's. _Good Lord...they were huge!

"Come here often?" I jumped literally, and I wobbled as my wings went in different directions. _Fang _got above me, and held my arms steady, making me get control again. "God, why do you gotta do that?"

"What? Breathe?" He laughed deeply. Man, he had grown up too. All of us had sort of...aged I guess. But _not _matured. In _anyway. _Come on, we're the Flock. Did you expect two pretty much six-teen year olds, a fifteen year old, twelve year old, ten year old, and an eight year old with a flying dog and flying _wings _to be mature? Didn't think so. "Okay o-sarcastic one. That's my job." He shrugged. "You wanna land?" I nodded. We flew about thirty more seconds until we landed on another roof top, where the hospital was still in sight. We sat with our wings heating each other, closer than I will ever been with anyone.

"Nikkie called," I said straight out. He looked at me strange. "What'd she want?" I bit my lip. "Well she was getting chased by a group of vampires in Italy and she needs me to come and save her from probably being burned to a pile of...nothing." He just stared at me for a few seconds. "So..your saying...she wants _us _to go get _her _from the...Volturi?" I shook my head. "She said she had never seen them before. And I heard them," My voice was a whisper now. "And they sounded...like..demons."

"And you would know what a demon sounds like how?" He asked. I shrugged. "I'm just guessing. And it was chasing her. And she begged for my help, so we. Are. Helping." I crossed my arms. He chuckled. "What, is she a touchy subject?" I watched him, as he watched me with half closed eyes. "Not really. But I mean..she's just like..me I guess. She did what she had to do, with us. She told off the Volturi in the end. But she made sure she sacrificed everything, _including _her _life_, just to help us. Don't you think we _owe _her Fang?" He waited a few seconds before he nodded once. "I guess so, yeah." I nodded back at him. "So how's the wings?" I groaned. "I can't get it right! They've just go _so _huge!"

"Your one to talk." He glanced at him back. "Well yeah, but I mean you have better balance than I do." He raised an eyebrow, then smiled. "Yeah I guess your right." I hit him playfully. "I didn't say anything!" He told me. "You didn't have to." I said smiling. He watched me for a few more seconds, then leaned in and kissed me.

He broke us apart about _two minuets _later. "What was...that for? I didn't...say anything." He laughed and whipped his mouth. "You didn't have to." I chuckled. "Are the others awake?" He shook his head. "Not when I left, but they probably are now." He looked in the direction of the rising Sun. He chuckled as he stood up. "And so self, here ends another long night of making out with Max. Good times, good times." I rolled my eyes, and we both fell forward, like I did before.

We both found my mother's hospital room window easily. I saw Angel sitting in a chair across the room, holding Stormy in her small arms carefully. I came in the window first, followed by Fang. "Hi Max!" Angel greeted me smiling widely. I smiled back at her, and sat beside her. Iggy and Gazzy were just waking up, and Nudge was talking and talking and talking to my mom. Poor mom. "She's got nice thoughts," I turned my attention back to Angel. "What?"

"Stormy," She said glancing down at the baby. "She has pretty thoughts." I crooked my head. "What do you mean? It's not like she can really.._think _can she?" Angel shrugged. "She's just thinking about what she's seen. She's been thinking about you a lot. She was crying last night cause she missed you." I smiled down at Stormy. She missed me and she was maybe three days old? She got her smartness from my _mom's _side of the family. _Not _my dad's in _any _way, I already knew that. "Harsh." Angel muttered, then she coughed a laugh.

"Good lord, what took you so long?" Iggy asked in my direction. "You've been gone all night! What have we told you about being safe-" Fang threw a magazine and hit Iggy right between the eyes. Mom chuckled then rolled her eyes. She studied me for a few long seconds. "Something wrong Max?" God she knew me to well. "Um..yeah there is." I stood up before all of the Flock. "Guys, Nikkie called me last night." They were all silent. "Wait, you mean the one with the mood ringed appearance?" Nudge asked. I nodded. "Yeah, that one."

"Oooh were the Cullen's there?" Angel asked. "Can we see Nessie?" Yes, the little half vampire and half bird kid had became friends. Don't ask me how it happened. "No, the Cullen's weren't there. She was in..Italy."

"That's long distance fee's," Total muttered from his spot on mom's bed. I glared at him for a split second. "She called me, and she was being chased...by a vampire." Gazzy made an _ah ha! _sound. "Volturi!" He said. "Am I right? Or am I right?" I chuckled. "It wasn't the Volturi. It was some unknown group of vampires called the Lessers. Anyone hear the Cullen's talking about them?" They all shook their heads. Then Iggy clapped his hands. "Wait, wait, wait! I've heard that before!"

"From the Cullen's? Wouldn't they have told the rest of us?" I asked. He shook his head. "No, they didn't tell me. Ysabelle did." Ah yes, Iggy's vampire/werewolf 'girlfriend'. "...She told you about about the Lessers?" He chuckled. "I'm a good listener," He shrugged. "Anyways, when we were getting ready for the Volturi, I asked her if they were the most feared vampires. And she said in her book, the Lessers were. Then she told me to _never _repeat that again. Oops."

I laughed sarcastically. "Yeah, your a _wonderful _listener Igg. Did she say anything else?" He shook his head. I turned to Total. "Total, did Elena ever say anything about them?" He shook his head. "No, she usually asked me the questions. Said I was an amazing freak of nature like her then snagged the Cullen's food for me. She's a sweetheart!" Yes, Elena had been very nice. She reminded me of Alice. Alice...

"Do you think the Cullen's already know Nikkie's in trouble and went after her?" Angel asked, reading my mind. I shook my head. "I think I'm the only one who knows. Nikkie's half werewolf, Alice can't really tell her future." She nodded. Then her eyes lit up. "They could help us go get Nikkie!" She was right, but I knew she really just wanted to see Nessie. I nodded. "Well we owe Nikkie, so I guess we're gonna go to Elena and Ysabelle," Iggy pulled a yes, along with Total. "_Then _we will go and _see _if the Cullen's will help us." Angel pouted. "Don't worry Angel, we all know the Cullen's will help us. They are vegetarians." Nudge said smiling. "And we have bird in us..great..," Iggy muttered. "Total, your coming with us, be the big protector and let the vampires eat _you _first." Total shot up and ducked under mom's covers. "Make the devil children go away! Make them go away!" Mom smiled warily and patted his back under the sheet. "Mom, what's wrong?" I asked.

"...I'm going to miss you," She whispered. "Ella and Stormy will miss you. Jeb will miss you." We all coughed a laugh. I walked over to my mom, and held her hand. "Mom, she needs my help. She risked her life for us. Don't you think we owe her?" Mom quickly removed a tear away. "She has those two other girls, why can't they go?"

"They are gonna go mom. But they need our help to. Nikkie called _me, _not _them. _She's so..like me mom. She said that it was mathematically impossible for her to stay outta trouble, and look at me!" Mom chuckled, and looked at me. "I'm only letting you go on _one _condition." I nodded. "Do not. Come back a vampire, werewolf, vampire/werewolf, or dead. I want you in the same shape you are as you are now, or I swear to you I will make you regret it. Even in death. Got it?" I nodded. "Yes ma'am."

Saying goodbye to Ella, when she got back from school shopping with Jeb which he hated, was really hard (As it usually is.) "Hey um..Max?" She asked. I pulled out of our hug and looked at her. "Yeah?" She sniffed. "Um..I know this might sound selfish...but if you can..can you please bring me something back from Italy if you have the time? I've always wanted to go." I smiled. "Yeah, I'll bring you something." She squealed in delight, and hugged me tight. When it was Jeb's turn we just nodded heads and he wished me luck. Even though he would be listening to my _every _thought.

The Flock was waiting for me on the roof as I said goodbye to Stormy. I looked into her dark grey eyes and smiled. "You be good kid, okay?" Like she could answer. She did click her tongue though. "I'm gonna be back soon. I have to go..take care of my friend, okay?" Another click. I chuckled. "Don't fly without me. Save that for us, got it?" She just touched my face with her tiny soft hand. "Good enough Stormy." I gave her back to mom after our long hard goodbye, and went straight to the roof.

"Okay, what all we got?" I asked. Angel took her backpack off. "Total!" She said smiling. I held back a groan. Elena would like seeing him I guess. "Right," I said. "Can't go without the guard dog." I looked at Fang. "We got plenty of food to last till the Cullen's. And water." I nodded at him. I looked at all my flock. All six of us, in perfect shape. I knew we wouldn't come back in the same perfect condition we were in..."Hey," Angel said. I looked down at her. "We haven't had a _real _mission in almost _nine months. _Were all dieing to kick some vampire butt!" I laughed, and put my fist out. Fang stacked his, along with everyone else, Total's paw on top. The usual thing before every mission. We all let our wings out with one _huge WHOOSH! _"Let's fly." I said smiling. And with that we took off into our V shape.

And so it begins.

**  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**It wasn't a lot, and I didn't really work on it for a long time, but I guess it was...okay. As usual, I will update as soon as I can. Please review:)**


	3. The Bloodhounds

**PLEASE READ: Wow, only one review. I got more on my first chapter for **_**Forksflys. **_**Thanks to Sarra Ride Cullen for the review:) Seriously please don't give me one review each chapter. I don't know if I would discontinue a story because of that, but I'm not sure. So please review:) Oh by the way, I had to change something in the first chapter.**

**I do not own Twilight or Maximum Ride**

**Chapter 3-The Bloodhounds**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Max POV**

"Um...Max are you _sure _this is the right place?" Nudge asked looking up at the house. I looked down at the address on the paper Nikkie gave me. "Uh..yeah this is it." I looked up at the house. It looked about three stories. The house was faded white, and it looked old. Like the scary house in a neighborhood that everyone says in haunted. There was a leaded painted glass window above the door had bright beautiful colors of greens and blues in a design that I had never seen.

We all walked up the coble stone drive, and when we got to the door, I knocked on it and it echoed.

"Comin'!" A woman's voice yelled. I heard someone running to the door, and the door opened. There stood a woman maybe in her thirties with _blood red _hair, and bright green eyes. Wolf eyes. She was skinny, and on her hip sat a little girl. She looked about a year or two younger than Angel. "Hi there," She said in a sweet voice flashing her sparkly white pointy teeth at us. "Are you Maximum?" I nodded. "Come in, come in." She got out of the way for us to come in. I hesitated, but then I smelt something. It smelt like vampire and wolf. I had gotten pretty use to it being about the Cullen's.

We walked in slowly and on guard. The woman closed the door, and looked up the grand old stairs. "Elena! Ysabelle!" She yelled. "Scendere lei! La Passeggiata massima è qui!" We all just shrugged at each other. "She told them to get down here and that Maximum Ride was here in Itilian." Total peeped his head out of Angel's backpack. "How do you know that?" I whispered. He shrugged. "I get bored when your not at home. TV is good for learning foreign languages." I glanced at Fang and he shrugged.

I heard more footsteps and Elena and Ysabelle ran to the railing of the stairs. I gasped. The windows colors caught on their skin, and they shined with all the colors from the window. It reflected off their hair, their skin, their eyes. "We don't want a light show_, _now get down here their not getting any younger." I hadn't really seen Elena or Ysabelle because of all the magnificent lights, but they both ran down the stairs and stood before us.

Elena's bright orange hair was down her back now instead of short and spiky like Alice's. She was wearing a one sleeved shirt, and a ripped up black skirt with leggings under it that stopped at her boots. She squealed in delight and hugged me tightly. "Hi Max!" She said. I chuckled returning her embrace. "Hey Elena." I looked at Ysabelle. She had her white hair on top back, I guess the black came out some how. She had on a black and white top and black ripped jeans that also ended at her boots. I smiled at her, even though she couldn't see with her foggy blue eyes. "Sup Max," She said hugging me. "Oh the sky, the usual." I replied. She rolled her eyes and chuckled. "I'm gonna have to remember that one."

The little girl in the woman's arms scrambled down and walked over to me. She looked up at me with her green eyes that matched the lady's. "Did you bring Nikkie back?" She asked. "Um...no." I muttered. Elena's eyes got wide. "Oh I hope that's not why you were visiting. She's in Volterra. She won't be here until like two days from now or something." I raised an eyebrow. "Um...come again?" I asked. She looked at me confused. "...I said she'll be here in about two days or so." I thought for a moment. "When did she tell you that?" I asked. All of them looked confused now. "When she left about a week ago. We haven't talked to her sense...why have you? Did something happen?"

"Easy Lena," Ysabelle said. "Let the girl talk." The woman nodded. "Maybe you should sit down to tell us this." I agreed. She took us _down _a deep dark stairway that was lit by lanterns. I didn't question it, but I was a little confused. I hadn't really seen that many dungeons in to many houses. Ysabelle chuckled. "It ain't a dungeon. Some people could be watching us, so we come down here to talk about this kind of stuff so they can't hear us. Don't worry there aren't like cells in here or whatever." I laughed shakily. "Yeah, I wasn't thinking that." I said sarcastically.

When we reached the bottom there was only a raised stone that came around a small circular table with candles on it. No windows, no one could hear us, no escape. We all sat down on the raised stone and Elena pointed two fingers at the candles, and they lit. She took a small flame and danced it between her fingers before lighting the huge torches on the brick walls. "Alright," She said. "Now you can tell us what happened."

I thought of how to make this quicker so we could get to the Cullen's. "Well to make it short, Nikkie called me and she was being chased by something. It was making these weird inhuman sounds. It was attacking her I think. She told me to shut up and listen to what she was saying. This is exactly what she said: I'm in Italy. Vampire named Maddalena. She's part of a group of vampires called the Lessers. Underground. I'm in a city called Tirrenia."

"_What?" _I turned to Ysabelle. "The _Lessers _have her?!" She growled. Elena patted her knee. "Easy, easy. They won't do that to her." I raised an eyebrow. "Do what?" The two of them turned to me. "Max, you don't really know much about us, or how we met Nikkie, do you?" I shook my head. She smiled almost sadly. "Well I think it's time you knew." She took some more fire out of the center and danced it in her palm until it made four little _figures. _"I came to Italy on a trip with my parents, and my little brother." She ticked off the figures. "I guess it was about in the 1500's. We had came from our home in London. It was very different back then. Orphans roamed the streets back then, there were thieves and drunken citizens on the streets. But to others, such as my high middle class family, life was filled with merriment and amusement. We took a trip to see the sights, as my father called it. Or first stop was a small town that pretty much had nothing in it called Cortona in Tuscany. One night I ventured off into the woods alone. I loved to explore. I heard something beyond me in the darkness. I remember seeing a pair of red _glowing _eyes, and they lunged at me. I woke up a werewolf.

"Very few werewolves are gifted. I however was bit by the alpha of the Children of the Moon, like Nikkie. When I woke up I was in a large old room, and another wolf was laying beside me. She had her head over her crossed paws and was watching me patiently. I tried to talk, but it came out as a _bark. _So I thought instead. _'What are you?' _I whispered in my mind. _'Well your one to talk.' _She replied." Elena chuckled. "She told me that she had found me in the woods on the outskirts of her old town. Hers, and the twins." Alec and Jane I assumed. Ysabelle nodded. "She told me that she took me to her home with the Volturi, a group of vampires that were a pain in the ass." The lady hit her on the back of her head then covered the little girl's ears. Elena shrugged. "Anyways, she taught me how to be a werewolf. Taught me how to control becoming a werewolf when I didn't want to, but I couldn't help it on the full moon. Still can't. But she can. She's a master at being what she is. She can control her thirst _and _control becoming a werewolf. I envied her a lot for that. She blocked my scent from the other vampires who hated werewolves. But not from Alec. He didn't really like me, but he didn't say anything.

"Well one day Nikkie and I were out one night on the streets of a city called Tirrenia." I listened harder. "Sound familiar?" I nodded. "We got to an open man hole, and heard _screams _from it. Nikkie wanted to go down alone, but I wouldn't let her without me. So we went down it, and saw that the sewers were dry, and _clean. _Like no one had used them for centuries. The screams became louder as we walked down a long hallway, dodging guards and _kids. _Vampire _kids. _We got to a big old door and the screams came from the other side. Nikkie went into mist and unlocked the door from the other side. She opened it for me, and we hid behind a huge fridge _full _of blood. I was impressed how long Nikkie could stand next to the blood so close. Above the chamber there was a hole where to moons light was shining down into the middle of the floor. There was a girl in a chair, her arms strapped down to the sides. Blood and tears dropped from her eyes. She had burn marks and whip marks on her everywhere except where we couldn't see because of her ripped up dress. 'Please...,' She whispered her voice chocked. '...what do you want form me?' There was a she vampire holding her right arm, and that alpha wolf holding her left arm with his claws. A vampire with short black hair that looked like the she vampire was standing in front of them, watching closely. He nodded at them. 'Do it.' He commanded.

"They both bit down on their arm, and the girl screamed. It was like an _explosive _went off. I had never heard such a scream. We all clamped our ears shut. As she continued to yell, the leader I assumed, called out to the others and made them retreat. They all left that girl to die or live as an experiment. We unlatched the locks, and we tried to suck the poison out of her arms, but we couldn't. It was to late. '...Who are you?' She cried looking in every direction. 'We're gonna help you,' Nikkie told her. 'Do you remember your name?' She asked." Elena smiled. "_Ysabelle Artimise, _she told us." I gasped. "Ysabelle," I whispered. "They tortured you?" She nodded slowly, gazing blankly at the flames. "What was it like?"

"When Elena and Nikkie helped me out of the torture chair, they took me to the streets, then to the woods where no one would hear me scream. 'How long will it take?' Elena had asked. Nikkie didn't answer. She didn't remember all the pain that came with her transformation. My eyes shot open from pain, and I saw the moons light reflecting off of every tree, every rock, everything in sight. It only got brighter and brighter, and yet...everything became more exquisite. My vision became more sharper and clearer. The shape and color of everything was so altered it was staggering. It was all a shade of white. But yet still as luminous, almost mind blowing.

"The mind-blowing thing made me think of my brain, and the discomfort of it getting...bigger. My head felt like it would explode and I wanted it to. That way the pain could be over. I felt the veins in my head try to break out of my skin, my pulse getting faster. I was shocked I hadn't had a heart attack my heart raced so rapidly. I couldn't think, couldn't considerate on one single thought. Everything was rushed. When I tried to hold a train of thought for only two seconds I got a head-ache that drowned me in a pain so dreadful it felt like a million needles pin-pointing every part of me.

"I couldn't even hear my cries of pain because my hearing was also being altered at the time. At some moments I could hear someone's breathing get more defined and louder, but they were breathing at a normal rate. Then at some points I did hear my screaming and it blared through my ear drums, which made me scream even more and it was ear-splitting. And then my screams were no longer shrill girl like screams...they got..deeper almost and more muffled for a few seconds. I shot my eyes open again, and this time everything wasn't white, but blue and white. I figured it was the light of the moon and the dark blue sky. It seemed like days upon days that my brains and eyes alone had been entangled in a battle with hells fire.

"As I continued to yell cries of pain, I _felt _my vocals being _scolded _by something. Like I had swallowed a pain of boiling greese. I tried to cry out as if I could yell the grease back up, but it only made the combustion worse. Holding in the screams was a consequence making it like I was holding in a bomb that would explode inside me if I didn't yell out. Without warning my heart began to beat so fast and intent, I thought it would burst out of my chest, like my brain had. It was changing as well as the rest of me. I felt it shaping into something new, like it knew what it was doing almost.

"Then one huge burst of pain brought from Satin himself, my skin ripped apart and was over lapped by something that was soft and exuberant with texture and depth that was _not _a human feel. I kept my eyes shut. I didn't want to know what happened to me. It was a nightmare that I didn't want to see. I wanted to go home. But then I realized...I didn't remember my home. All I remembered was the lady vampire's face. She had bright white hair, and then I had it.

"I heard someone gasp. 'She did it,' They said. 'She lived through it.' Someone laughed, then I heard a _whoosh _from both sides of me. _'Ysabelle?' _A voice asked. I didn't answer. Was that my name? It sounded familiar. _'That is your name Ysabelle.' _That made me open my eyes. In front of me sat a dark wolf, and an orange wolf. They were both about as big as a lioness. They talked to me through my mind, and I talked back. They told me their names, told me what I was. Told me what they were. Nikkie had to go back to the Volturi, but Elena stayed with me, and Nikkie came pretty much every night. One night we were walking the streets, and I heard a scream. We ran towards it and I saw that same dark haired vampire. He held a woman to an alley wall. _'_Werewolves make me sick.' He hissed at her. She cried as he tightened his grip on her. Nikkie whistled. He turned his head to us. 'Let the werewolf go. Or you'll have to deal with me.' He chuckled, and let the woman go. Nikkie glanced at the two of us. _'Get her out of here.' _She was pretty much or leader, still is. We nodded at her, and backed away slowly, and dashed in two different directions. We jumped on the roof tops and jumped into the alley, where the werewolf was. Nikkie was slowly leading the male into the streets. We told the woman to go into the woods and hide, and we would be there soon.

"We all got in a triangle around the man. He looked at all of us closely, and he _laughed. _'What could two half breeds and a werewolf do?' I guessed he didn't remember me. He looked at Elena. 'Such a powerless thing, aren't you. Nice hair. That will match perfectly with the flames that will burn you all. So defenseless.' Elena hissed, and her hands came into fist. Her eyes went _red. _Next thing I knew she had the man in a vice grip around his neck. 'Do. Not. Call. Me. Defenseless.' She said. Then fire flames came from her hands. It was the first time we had ever seen her do that. She punched the man in the stomach with the fire."

Elena punched fists with Ysabelle, and I smiled for the first time in the story. "We didn't stop her earthier. She _finally _stopped though after about a minuet. Suddenly we smelt more vampires, and we fled. I looked back and I saw the white haired woman. She didn't see me, and we kept fleeing. We found the woman and we became friends with her as we helped her. She had just been turned into a werewolf. So we helped her, and me and Elena went back with her to her home, here."

I thought for a second. "Wait," I looked at the woman, and she nodded. "Elena, Nikkie and Yies saved my life. The least I could do was give them somewhere to stay besides the woods of Volterra. My name is Alize." She smiled. "I also had a child and they helped me. Her name is Myra." She nodded down to the sleeping dark haired child in her arms. "When she gets older, one day she'll be a little puppy I guess." She chuckled. I looked at Ysabelle. "Wow. That's a memorable history for five hindered years." They nodded. "Wait, how did you loose your sight?"

"We got attacked by some vampires called the Nomads. Some bi-" Alize cleared her throat. "Some _bloodsucker, _named Victoria attacked me, and so I'm just like this now. But I adapted, and I can pretty much see just as good as you can, in my own way." I nodded trying to understand. "That's why she called me," I whispered. "She didn't want to put Myra in danger. That's why you didn't want to be followed when you helped us with the Volturi!"

They nodded. "The Volturi saw us a few times, and we fled. If they would have got a hold of us, we'd be dead." Elena said. "Ysbelle learned her powers when Victoria attacked her. Made that _bloodsucker," _She glanced at Ysabelle who was smirking. "Fly for a mile." I laughed. "So basically Nikkie told you the Lessers took her?" Her tone was serous now. I nodded. "They probably want revenge." The blind girl muttered. "Draco's a vampire who experiments on a regular basis. I mean, look at me! They had vampire kids running around that place, who knows what else or _who _else is trapped under those streets of Italy that no one knows about."

"Should we go to the Volturi?" Fang asked softly. Elena shrugged. "Well Jane and Nikkie got to be friends again. They act the same as they did with kids. I don't know what Nikkie put in Jane's blood to make her think that way, but whatever." I rubbed my chin. "Well we know that some of the members will want her found." Elena chuckled. "Yeah, but some of them want her dead-"

"But Jane's on her side, everyone's scared of Jane." We all agreed. Total jumped out of Angel's backpack. "Total!" Elena said in delight. Total wagged his tail and jumped in Elena's lap. Ysabelle made a gagging sound. "Are you attracted to dogs cuz that's like a werewolf thing?" Elena rolled her eyes, and petted Total's head. "Your half," She muttered. "Alright, alright," Alize said. "So what is your plan for these girls to help you with Max?"

"Well I guess we'll go find the Cullen's and then go to Italy, find Nikkie and not get killed in the process." The two girls nodded. "Nikkie is our leader. We have to go and help her. The leader is the most important. We die when she dies, she dies when we die. Remember that." I nodded. "So when can we leave?"

"Tonights the full moon, so we should go tonight. The La Push wolves will probably be howling, and they stick around the Cullen's, so it makes it easier to find them." We all nodded. After we got up stairs I caught up with Elena. "Hey are you guys like a coven?" She thought for a moment and nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"What are you called?"

She smiled. "The Bloodhounds."

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Haha, get it? Blood means vampires, hounds means...well hounds? Yeah I know it's kinda cheesy. Wow I think this is the best chapter I have ever written. I don't know why, I just think I like the details. Okay, so ****please please please**** I need more than **_**one **_**review! I'll update sooner if you do!:)**


	4. The Howling

**Sorry for the late update! I had a family thing yada, yada yada. Okay, so we see the Cullen's in this one! Yay! Please review!:)**

**  
I do not own Twilight or Maximum Ride**

**Chapter 4-The Howling**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Max POV**

"Alright so first stop, Forks Washington," Nudge said as we took flight. I looked down and Alize and Myra waved up at us. Elena and Ysabelle were only glints and blurs below us. I only caught sight of their real figures when I stared for a few seconds, and even then it wasn't clear. "How far is that from here?" Gazzy asked. Fang shrugged. "Maybe a few hours. We should get there when the moon is the highest." I looked at the sun that was almost about to go into a sunset. "Which won't be to long." I finished.

**Elena POV**

_'Can you hear her?' _I asked Ysabelle through our mind link. It was always kind of fuzzy to hear her because she was only half werewolf, but she could hear me perfectly, me being a full werewolf. _'No,' _She replied. _'I can't get nothing. Look, I know me and Nikkie are the same species, but it doesn't really help when you can't get a signal.' _I chuckled, then my smile faded. _'You don't think she's...' _

_'No. Look, she's probably just sleepin' or something. Or maybe they gotta mind reader, and she doesn't want to let them know someone's coming to get her.' _I shrugged and sighed. _'Let's just go get her, okay? And hope that we make it. Nikkie's capable of handling torture. I've seen her go weeks without blood or red meat. She can handle it until we get there, don't ya think?'_

_'She's the first vampire werewolf hybrid that we know of, she's a master. I'm sure she can handle Draco for a few days.' _I nodded at her, and looked up at the V shape the Flock had made. _'Please come back Nikkie,' _I thought. _'We'll be lost without you.'_

We ran for about another hour, then night fell while the full moon rose. Ysabelle and I kept our heads down as long as we could, then the flock landed. We were in some woods that looked very familiar. Suddenly a howling broke out of the west. It made me lust for moonlight. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as I looked up. The beautiful full moon. My chest began to heave, and I looked at Max. "_Get back," _I growled. They did as I said, and I felt myself transforming, along with Ysabelle.

The time for our bonds to link was strongest for some reason when we transformed. The wolf breaks out of us, and a vive shoots off that all werewolves will feel. That's how they know if another wolf is in their area. Normally, Max and the Flock could stay close, but the times we had phased was by choice, not by force. We could loose control very easily because of meat and blood lust which was also strongest when we phased.

My skin ripped apart and fur over lapped it. My heart and brain got bigger, but I could only feel it for a second. No transformation was as painful as the first. The werewolves at La Push did not experience this kind of painful phase because _technically _their not really werewolves, their shape shifters.

_'Nikkie?' _I tried. _'Nikkie please answer me!'_

With a _whoosh _I was on all fours in a few seconds. Damn it I had waited to long to try for her. I glanced at Ysabelle. She was a White/Grey wolf with piercing foggy blue eyes that matched Iggy's. I looked at Max who's hair was fluttering slightly from the burst of wind that came with transforming.

I crooked my head at her, and she nodded. "We're fine." She said. I looked up at the moon, and without us even thinking, a howl ripped from mine and Ysabelle's throats. Usually Nikkie was the first to howl, but I guess in her absence I would be. It was loud, and the Flock clamped their ears shut. No ordinary wolf or shape shifter could match a _real _werewolf's howl. It felt so good, like I had been holding it in for _years. _I could never hold in that restraint...but Nikkie could. That's it! She wasn't phasing!

When we were done signaling the La Push wolves I looked at Ysabelle. _'She's not phasing,' _I told her. "What's that mean?" Angel asked. I looked at her. _'We can talk to Nikkie in our minds. We can get the best..signal when we transform. We can't get Nikkie, because she's not phasing.' _Angel looked confused. "Well why isn't she?"

_'They've gotta be torturing her,' _Ysabelle said. _'The lust is to strong when she transforms, she'll go crazy if she doesn't get any blood or red meat. She's holding off phasing, which is very dangerous for her and she knows that. If she doesn't phase soon the transformation will be forced so bad it could kill her.' _I shuttered. "How long can she hold off a transformation?" Max asked. Angel must have filled them all in. _'The longest I've seen her go is three days. If she was taken yesterday, then she has _maybe _three days. Even if it's not a full moon, we are real werewolves, and we need to phase.' _She nodded slowly. "So three days, maybe?" I shrugged. _'They might give her blood or meat, or she might have already had some which means she can control herself for a little while.'_

Ysabelle huffed and began to walk ahead. _'Elena you know the only meat they'll give her is a human. She's only been a vegetarian for so long.' _I nodded. _'Well she can't help it if it happens.'' _

_'Who are you?' _A deep voice rang through my mind.

_'Um..Elena and Ysabelle, you remember Nikkie's friends?'_

_'...Your kidding me! Elena?'_

I laughed. _'Hey Embry missed you too.' _

He chuckled. _'Man it's been forever since I've...we've seen you. Where you guys at? We just heard you. Nice howl by the way.'_

_'Thanks. We heard you from the west, we got the Flock with us.'_

_'...Dude something bad happen?'_

I sighed. _'Yeah, we need your guy's help. Wanna help?'_

He laughed again. _'Love to. You guys need to get the the Cullen's too right?'_

_'Correct. Now vamoose!'_

_'Alright, alright we're coming geeze.'_

I nodded at Ysabelle who had a smirk on her face. _'Embry and Elena sitting on a tree. F-U-C-K-'_

I slapped her in the back of the head with my paw, making her yelp. _'Damn 'Lena!' _She whined. _'You know your one to tease.' _She rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out, making the Flock laugh. Without notice, three large wolves emerged from the woods. In the front was a pitch black wolf. Sam. On the right was a russet color wolf that smelled of vampire. Jacob. And on the left was a Grey wolf with dark spots on his back. Embry.

_'Elena and Ysabelle,' Sam said. 'It's nice to see you again.' _I nodded. _'It's nice to see you as well.' _Sam nodded at Max. _'Where is your alpha?' _I guessed he was talking about Nikkie. _'That's why we are here,' _I looked at Max. Angel looked up at her. "He wants you to tell him what happened," She muttered. Sam looked a little worried. "Right. Well I got a call last night from Nikkie, and she's been...kidnapped. I don't know how she got a phone, but she was being chased by something. She told me that she was taken by a group of vampires in Italy called the Lessers." Sam crooked his head. _'I see,' _He muttered._'Max came to us so we could help them get Nikkie back. She has a craving for three things; Moonlight, red meat and blood. I don't know if she's getting that or not, and if she doesn't have it _all _in three days, she could die if the Lesser's don't kill her first.' _I told him.

_'Are you going to the Cullen's?' _Jacob asked. I nodded. _'These vampires are capable of many things. We need all the help we can get. We might even have to go to the Volturi.' _Embry shuttered. I would have smiled. Sam glanced at he other wolves. _'Perhaps...we could be of some assistance.'_

_'Really?' _I asked a little to quick. He chuckled through our minds. _'Perhaps. We need to get you to the Cullen's first. Follow us.' _I nodded, and looked up at Max. She and the other's already had their wings out. They took for the sky, while we all ran.

We got the the Cullen's rather quickly. I talked to Embry most of the way, telling him what all boring crap I had done and what he had done. Basically he had just been patrolling and a lot more boring stuff. I really did like talking to him though.

**Max POV**

It wasn't that hard to see at all. The moon was very bright and was the _perfect _spot slight for a certain vampire house coming up in the distance. "We're here," Angel told us. We all swooped down landing on the drive way with the other wolves. Sam looked at Angel, and she was nodding. "He said they'll be back in the morning and tell us if they are gonna help us or not." I nodded. "Thanks," I muttered. He nodded, and Embry and Sam went in one direction while Jacob went in another. Weird.

I looked up the stairs to the house and the door flew open. Alice pale and small laughed in delight when she locked eyes with me. "Max!" She said. She flew down the steps and was in my arms in two seconds. I chuckled. "Hey...Alice. Um..you know I kinda like..breathing." She giggled. "Sorry." She looked up at the door. "Their here!" She called then handed Elena something. "Here, you two can where these." It was a bag and Elena took it in her mouth. Ysabelle barked happily and they trotted for the woods. "Come on," Alice walked up the stairs.

We reached the open door and Alice stepped in. In front of us were eight other vampires. Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, Edward, Esme`, Carlisle, and someone I didn't know but I knew was a vampire. It was a little girl that looked about Nudge's age. She had long red curls and porcelain skin and brown eyes. I gasped. "Nessie?" She looked down at Angel frowning. "Hi Angel," She muttered. Angel looked up at her with a crooked head. "Did you have a growth spurt?" Nessie chuckled. "Well...sorta." She looked worried now. "Cool!" Angel said. Nessie sighed with relief.

I was then hugged by everyone, then Elena and Ysabelle came in. Ysabelle had on a white tank top and ripped old blue jeans, while Elena had on a black baggy one sleeved shirt and black sweat pants. "I thought they matched your style. Plus with the werewolf thing.." Alice trailer off. Elena smiled. "Their perfect." Esme` hugged them both at the same time and stroked their hair. "I'm so sorry," She said. She released them and looked at their faces. "This must be hardest for the two of you."

"Well...it ain't really easy." Ysabelle coughed a laugh. "Edward and Alice told us all they could. But Alice doesn't know what's going to happen. I'm sorry." Elena shook her head. "It's fine. I'm grateful the Max came to us instead of going on her own. That would be _way _to dangerous as it is."

"Nothing is _to _dangerous for us Elena," I said smiling. She chuckled. I looked over at Nessie and Angel, and they were both sitting cross legged on the floor talking. It was a lot different looking, but then again they looked exactly the same as when we left. "So..," I said. "..Are you uh..gonna help us?" Esme` nodded. "We owe it to that poor girl. Although none of us know who the Lessers are. Not even Carlisle." He shook his head. "Never heard anything like them. Can we ask how you know them?"

"I don't know them," I said as I looked at Ysabelle. "To make a long story short Elena was changed by the alpha wolf of the Children of the Moon, in the town Nikkie and the twins lived in. Nikkie was there, and she helped Elena. After that they found me in a sewer pipe that wasn't really a sewer pipe. It was _huge _and _clean. _I was tortured by the leader of the Lessers. A man named Draco. He strapped me to a chair and brought his sister and the alpha in there. His sister, who I have no idea is, bit down on this arm," She pointed to her right arm. I looked closely and there was a small mark on her wrist. "And the Alpha bit this one." She pointed to her left arm. There was a bigger mark on that one. "They left me there, and Elena and Nikkie took me and helped me. We were walking the streets of Italy one night and smelt a werewolf. We saw Draco and he had a woman pinned to an alley wall and he said she was a werewolf. Nikkie told him to back off, and Elena shot him with fire. That's how she found out she had a power. We never saw him again.

"We think Draco wants revenge on Nikkie, being our leader. Maybe he thinks that he can drag us both in it as well. They are _very _dangerous. The very few people who do know them say that going to them is a death wish or suicide. Their just as bad ass as the Volturi. Draco created Aro." Bella gasped. "How do you know that?" Ysabelle scratched her head. "I think I heard him and his sister talk about him once, and he said he was his creation after all or something like that."

"Wow," Carlisle muttered. "You don't have to come if you don't want to put your family in danger Carlisle," I said. "We're use to being put in danger. So is Ysabelle and Elena. The La Push wolves said that they might help. We might need to go to the Volturi..." Esme`'s eyes locked with mine. "No, you can't go there alone." She looked at Carlisle. "We owe that girl a lot. And there is _no _way I'm letting these children go waltzing to Italy without us. Elena and Ysabelle know Italy, they know where to go. But if they get ambushed by the Lesser's _or _the Volturi," She shook her head. "We have to go." He nodded. "Kids?" He looked at his family.

"We're game," Emmett said popping his knuckles with a smirk on his face. Rosalie nodded smiling evilly. She could _so _be one of the Volturi. "We're going," Alice said looking at Jasper. Bella looked down at Nessie. "Jacob is coming," Edward said reassuringly. Bella looked up at him. "Are you _sure?" _He nodded a crooked smile on his face. She ruffled Nessie's hair. "Okay," She said looking up at me smiling. I nodded at her. "Thank you all so much," Elena said clapping her hands once. Esme` smiled. "You two need to hunt before you rest. Maybe you can try for Nikkie again?" Elena nodded. "We'll be back. You guys need to sleep a little." I yawned dramatically. "But I'm not tired." She laughed and they both walked out the door. I heard a _whoosh _again, then it was silent.

"Same room," Esme` said smiling. I couldn't get to my bed fast enough.

**Nikkie POV**

"_Filthy," Hit. "Little," Smack. "Half," Whip. "Breed!" _

I landed hard on my back on the concrete floor. I scrambled to the corner of the cage which was really hard with my hands and feet tied. I tried to see but there was to much blood splatted in my eyes. Draco bashed my head into the wall and I heard a _crack. _"Draco!" I fell into a ball on the floor and made no move of getting up. It hurt to bad. "That's enough!" I squeezed my eyes then opened them, trying to see. I only saw a figure and then _white _hair that looked like Ysabelle's. Draco chuckled. "Come on Maddie. I was just having a little fun with the girl." He nudged my foot. "She's still alive."

"Barely," She muttered. "But alive!" He defended. "...Hey," I coughed out. They both looked down at me. "..You..got any..you know.." Draco smiled. "No your dining in hell tonight." He said. "Yummy," I muttered grinning. He kicked my leg and I wheezed. "Draco, stop it. Let's go." She took his hand and pushed him out the door. She glanced at me before she left and the door locked with a _click. _I sighed and spit more blood. It was dark, almost black. Pretty much black. My throat began to burn as I stared at it. "Ugh." I muttered rolling my eyes as I pushed myself up so my back was on the wall. I took my forearm and bit down on it. Blood trickled down to my shirt, and I pressed my teeth into my skin, drinking my own blood.

It was never satisfying at all, but it made the craving go down to where I could try to get some sleep. It was hard because my head was throbbing on my arms, and my arm was throbbing because I bit it. I sighed shakily. "Get me outta here Max." I muttered before I fell into unconscious.

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Ouch. I was like flinching and wincing when I was writing Nikkie's POV. I've gotta graphic mind. I blame TV. Anyways, please review!:)**


	5. Nemesis

**Hey, thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! This chapter is kind of short, but it was planned to be shorter, so I made it as long as I could. Enjoy!:)**

**I do not own Twilight or Maximum Ride**

**Chapter 5-Nemesis**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Max POV**

When dawn came, Elena and Ysabelle were both laying on the floor dead asleep. It didn't take that much to wake them up though, like I thought it would. Right when I touched them both their eyes shot open, and they jumped up into a standing position in a matter of a millisecond. I guess they were just as frantic to find Nikkie, or more I assumed. I didn't really know what it was like to loose a leader, cause technically I was the leader. So I guessed it would be like loosing one of the Flock, only at lot more urgent and fighting, if possible.

We were all ready to leave and Sam had sent Embry, Jacob, and Seth to come with us. I knew Jacob came for Nessie and that reassured Bella a lot. Embry had taken a liking to Elena, and she had taken one back. I wasn't sure if that was because he _imprinted _on her..or if it was just natural. And Seth came because I had heard that him and Nikkie had a strange episode together the last time we were in Forks, although I wasn't sure how it all really went.

Once we got to the airport I noticed that Elena had a hard, frustrated and concentrated look on her face. "Elena," I said. She blinked a few times then turned to me slowly. "You okay?" She just started off into space again and sighed heavily. "Nikkie won't talk to us. She _can't _really cause she's so far away and won't try to phase, but I mean.."

"Well...maybe you just have to trust her." I muttered. She glanced at me. "I do trust her," She replied softly. "I can't be blamed for worrying. Technically in werewolf terms she's my sister, and so is Ysabelle. We were all created by the same werewolf. We've got a bond that can't be broken, and we should _always _be able to talk to each other, but Nikkie's just...out of it. Like she's..." She shook away the thought.

"Your right, you can't be blamed. You have to trust that she can take care of herself until we get there. She's absolutely lethal, you know that." Elena gave me a small smile. "You sound as if from experience," She told me. I shrugged. "Well whenever someone gets hurt in the Flock or whatever, which happens a lot, you gotta kinda repeat it, and repeat it.." She chuckled. "Well...trusting her is all I can do right now, so I guess I'll just have to deal with that until I can get my claws wrapped around Draco's neck." She growled. Ysabelle, who was standing beside her, hissed in agreement.

The entire trip I had Fang's laptop in my lap looking up one word constantly: Vampires.

I looked up how to kill a vampire, and it said shot him with a bullet blessed by a priest, bury his body under running water, then cremate his body and sit down and eat on him. I didn't really have time for all that.

Carlisle was sitting by me and he chuckled at my bewildered expression. I looked up at him and sighed. "Please tell me this is all wrong," He nodded smiling. "It's not really that hard to kill a vampire," He said softly. "All you have to do is..decapatate him and burn all the pieces of his body." It made more sense now that Elena wanted to get her claws in Draco's neck. I chuckled as I shut down the laptop and handed it to Fang who was behind me. "Easier said then done, huh?"

"It's not really that hard for a vampire. Alice decapitated one named James, who was going to kill Bella when she was a human." I crooked my head as I tried to think of Bella as a human being attacked by a vampire. She didn't _look _very strong when I first saw her, so I guessed she looked _defenseless _when she was a human. "Tell me about it," Edward muttered from behind me who was sitting by Fang. "So...they won't.._die _unless you rip them apart and burn all the pieces? You can't leave them..headless?" Carlisle shook his head. "Not really." I shuttered. "Do you think that I would be strong enough to kill one?"

"Well we certainly aren't going to test that, but from what I've seen I think you might. Maybe not Draco, he seems very strong to live through Elena attacking him." I nodded. "Nikkie could kill him, right?" He shrugged. "She was created by one of the Volturi, and she is very experienced with fighting vampires from what I've heard. I don't know what they're doing to her, but I'm sure she can stall a fight for a little while until back up comes." I agreed with him.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Jane POV**

I walked slowly down the golden hallways of my home in Volterra. Most people, especially humans, would stand and stare in aw at how beautiful and dazzling my home was, but I thought nothing of it. I only walked slowly because something didn't feel right for an odd reason. Without warning Alec was beside me. "Something wrong Jane?" He asked crooking his head. I smiled. Alec and I rarely had different emotions; If he was happy I was happy, if I was sad he was sad. He didn't look sad, just..conserned. "Do you feel...strange my brother?" I asked softly. He nodded. "You feel it as well?" I nodded. "What could it be?"

"Maybe it's because Nikkie departed?" A ghost of a smile creped over his face. I smiled. "Maybe, but it seems more..." I gestured with my hands looking for the word. "Downtrodden?" He guessed. I shrugged. "I suppose so." We walked in silence until we came across the room where the leaders usually stayed for meetings, deciding the fate of someone's life, exedra. Suddenly Demetri peeped his head out of the door. "Aro needs to see you two," He said softly. Alec and I glanced at each other, then walked towards the door. Demetri opened it wider and I saw that everyone was inside. I glanced at Alec at inhuman speed and he just shrugged so fast only I saw it.

"Ah, Jane dear," I looked up to Aro, who was smiling and standing up in the middle of the room. I returned the smile as I walked to him. "Master," I said politely. He kissed my forehead. "Sit, sit," He said warmly. "We have much to discuss." I held back my questions, and sat beside Alec.

"Now," Aro began. "I'm sure you all remember the little mishap with the Cullen's and the...other species a few months ago."

"It's very hard to forget anything that has happened so recently and harmed our standards," Caius muttered darkly. "Be that as it may, I've just found out that the Cullen's and Maximum are coming to Italy." Everyone remained silent. "What's the occasion?" Alec asked slowly. Aro sighed. "As you all know, the Lessers have been quiet for the past years. I haven't heard from them, and it seems we have forgotten about them. But something made me think of them, or think of me. Nickoletta had a...struggle with them."

"Struggle?" I repeated quickly. Aro looked at me with sympathy in his dull ruby eyes. "It seems that the Lessers have...taken her." I shut my eyes. _Not Nickoletta, not her. _"Why would they want her?" Chelsea asked trying not to sound as worried as she was. "I'm not sure, but from what I have heard Nickoletta and the Lessers have met before." Aro turned to Alec. "I know nothing of it," My brother told him truthfully. Aro nodded and turned his gaze to everyone else. "I'm assuming Nickoletta has called Maximum for help. Now, even though those children are very headstrong-"

"And foolish," Felix muttered. Aro ignored him. "Nickoletta made it _very _clear that they were dangerous. So it's obvious that they are doing more than just _holding _her there. In fact Nickoletta made it _so _clear that Maximum has gotten the Cullen's _and _a few of the werewolves."

"...Well what do we do Master?" Heidi asked. "Well Nickoletta is a _very _good friend of ours despite what happened with the Cullen's. Plus I believe that the Lessers have gone a little far with this. Perhaps they took her because they thought she was one of us. Maybe it was for an unknown reason. They grow in numbers with each passing year, and they have became a threat to the world of vampires." Oh, I knew what was coming next. Whenever someone was a threat, we ended that threat.

Aro turned to my brother and I. "Alec, Jane sense you know Nickoletta best I want _you _to lead the Cullen's and the others to the Lessers." He looked in different directions now. "Everyone you know the location of the Lessers. The twins will stall Draco while you terminate _every vampire you see _exept for the Cullen's_. _I want them all dead by the time they get Nickoletta out. Understood?"

"Yes Master." We all replied.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Okay, I know that was short but I was going to stop it at the end of the plane scene, then I decided to do a Volturi scene. I really like those..I don't know if I did a very good job but I tried my best. Anyways please review and I'll update soon!:) BTW special thanks to for the vampire stuff:D**


	6. Picture Perfect

**Sup peoples. Sorry I haven't updated, my computer's got a virus, I'm on a friends. NO SPELLCHECK ON THIS CHAPTER! This is not a modern laptop, so I did my best. Please, **_**please, please **__**please**_** review!:)**

**I do not own Twilight or Maximum Ride**

**Chapter 6-Picture Perfect**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Nikkie POV**

To add onto the many reasons why being kidnapped _sucked, _being bored was added onto the list.

There was absolutly _nothing _to do than to stare at the walls, get beat up, (Thank you to whoever made the anti-power using shackles) or crave something. Not very fun. How long had I been in here? Hours, days, weeks, months? _Years? _Okay, I wasn't that crazy. Yet.

No not yet. I wasn't near as crazy as these other leeches here. Or the crazy people who gave them blood. Where did they even get these humans? Mental hospitals?! Ugh...I guess I just thought it was so weird because I had lived with the Volturi, who showed _no _justice or mercy. Sigh..ah, the Volturi. Ah...Alec.

I _missed _him. No way I was ever gonna admit that to anyone, didn't really have to. Not to him. _If _he knew I had been kidnapped, then of course he missed me! Well he should miss me anyways, right? Right. I shouldn't have to ask myself that. He _changed _me. If immortaly damning someone wasn't love then I don't know is! Sigh..Okay, I get it I'm lunatic.

I shifted my weight onto my side painfully and slowly as the chains weighed me down even more. After minuets of antisapation, I finally was laying down on my side, then rolled unwillingly onto my back. "Well, that took effort." I jolted my head to the doorway, making my neck snap. _"Ow!" _I whispered. The voice chuckled. I looked back at the source of the annoying sound and it turned out to be a girl. A little girl.

She looked like Jane so much I jumped. But when I looked at her closer, I saw that she also looked a little like Angel...she had big blond curls and a porceline pale face with blood red eyes that mocked my pitch black ones. I didn't know who she was, but I sent her a dark look anyways. "And..you would be?" I said staggering up into a sitting position. I settled for resting up against the cold steal bars.

"Joanna Alessia Rossi," She said proudly, her accent that all of us from Italy had coming out. She acted as if she was the only one who had it...(I only covered up mine with an American accent so people could understand me better.) "You?" She smiled evily and I returned the grin. "Nickoletta Elisabetta Angelo Draylon." I said my own accent coming out better than hers. She chuckled and crossed her small arms. "Elisabetta, that was your mother's name?" I glared at her. "How-"

"I'm gifted," She said her pointy teeth glisening. "Just like you." I parted my lips in confusion. "So what are you like a mind reader or something?" I chuckled. "Not exactly the first one." She rolled her eyes. "I suppose if your little brain cells know what that means then yes I'm a mind reader." I sighed. "Your not a mind reader." I shook my head as I talked. Her eye brows raised. "Your smarter than I assumed." She sighed. "I can read your past. I was told to read yours."

I laughed and crossed my chained barefeet. She stared at them blankly, then her eyes looked at my bloody jeans to my strapless, ripped again might I add, shirt. "It's not polite to stare," I said as she looked at my face that was probably slashed up as well. "Sorry. You just..look different then the others we've had."

"Um..thank you?" I muttered. She nodded and put her hands together. "I wonder what it's like to be what you are. They say a hybrid would never be able live through the transformation, and even if they did, they wouldn't be able to live that long because of the...cravings." I smiled. "Well I'm glad I proved the history books wrong then."

"Oh, it's more than that." She sank down on her knees. "You have a bad past. And I don't have to be a fortune teller to see that you will have an even more deadly future. Being what you are, many of us will want your covens power." I tensed as I thought of Elena or Ysabelle in this situation. "Your a legend now Nickoletta. Your no longer a secret to the world. You are feared, and challenged now."

"Is that why I'm here? You all fear the half breed and you challenge her?" I snickered. She smiled as she stood. "Oh, you will be more than challenged." Her voice got so cold it reminded me of Caius. "Your limits will be pushed over the edge. Starting with this." She opened the big old door and it creaked open letting what little light there was come into the room.

The hall was lit by lanterns, and I leaned forward and shut my eyes as the tiny bit of heat came into the room. I litterly felt my injuries feel better as the heat went through my air waves. But in a second, it was all gone and back to the cold. So cold...

My eyes shot open. I knew _that _kind of cold. There in the doorway, stood three guards holding a girl in their grasps. She was hissing and weezing and struggling against them, and the vampires struggled to hold her. She smelt like them...and a human...she was _**changing**__. _

"Oh _no," _ I groaned as I tried to stand up. Joanna opened the cage, and unshackled me. A lot of the pain went away then. I looked back at the girl and saw that the guards were pushing her into my cell. "What in the name of _all _that is holy are you doing?!" I growled. Joanna just simply smiled as the newborn was ramed into me. I pushed her away roughly into the corner. I studied her for a moment. As she wipped her light brown hair back, I saw the cresent moon mark on her neck. It was deep, deeper than usual. It was forced on her...

I pushed away all my sympathy for her and continued to watch her. I looked in her eyes closly and saw that they were _slightly _brown. She was a vampire, but there was still a little control left in her. "Enjoy your company," Joanna hissed as they all departed. One of the guards didn't really look like a guard. It was a boy, who looked as old as Joanna. They both turned to me. "I'll give her an hour," The boy hissed and they both flashed me evil smile before they left and the door snapped shut.

I looked back down and the girl had her knees to her chin and she was whispering to herself. I bit my lip and slowly knelt down to her. She looked up at me slowly. "Hi there," I said softly in the same voice I used when I found Elena and Ysabelle. "My name is Nikkie...can you tell me your name?" She hisatated a little, then answered in a broken voice, "S-S-Scar-l-et." She chocked out. I nodded as I sat criss-cross on the floor. "Scarlet. That's a nice name." I smiled down at her. "Can you tell me how you feel, Scarlet?"

"I f-feel..," She closed her eyes, then they shot open. Her eyes were black. "It h-hurts. It burns!" I nodded. "I know. How long have you felt the burning?" She thought for a moment. "I can't r-remeber. A l-long t-time." No wonder she was even talking. She was almost done morphing into a vampire. Scarlet grabbed her throat. "Please!" She begged. "Make it stop! It _BURNS!" _

I didn't hisatate to bite my forearm, and let the blood drip next to her mouth. She caught the scent, and leaned to it. When she found out it was coming from my arm, she looked confused. "Drink it," She took my arm in her hand and Scarlet's nails dug into my skin as if she was testing me. "Don't do that," I warned. She nodded and began to drink.

_Five minuetes later _all my blood was almost gone. I jerked my arm away, and scooted to the corner. "That didn't taste as good as I thought it would," She muttered as she rested her head on her hands. I nodded. "Well yeah, it's werewolf blood." Her eyes got wide. I sighed, and scooted closer as I pressed my bleeding arm to my shirt. "Well...I guess your okay for now..." She propped up on her elbows listening hard. "Okay, I'll start you off with my story. My name is Nickoletta Draylon I'm a member of a coven called the Bloodhounds...,"

**Elena POV**

"Elena? Elena?" I jolted in my plane seat. "What? What?" I rubbed my eyes with my fists and looked towards the voice. Embry was looking down at me smiling. "We're about to land. You okay? Heard anything from Nikkie?" I shook my head trying to wake up more, and tried to contact my leader.

_'Nickoletta?' I said softly. _Nothing. But I did _feel _something. It was...contentness. Not happiness, but it was just..normal. No pain..no suffering...I gasped almost happily. "What is it?" Embry asked. I was _crying. _Nikkie was okay. She was _alive. _He whipped a tear away from my cheek. "What is it?" He repeated.

"She's _alive _Embry," I whispered. "She's alive." He smiled at me. "Good," We started at each other for a long time. Then I felt something. A picture of _everyone _I had _ever _known was right in front of me. My mother and father. My brother...The Flock, the wolves, the Cullen's, my coven, everyone. Even the Volturi. Then suddenly everyone fadded away like Nikkie did. I didn't try to save them. I only kept my eyes on one dark skinned boy. After everyone was gone, Embry was still there. He would always be there. _Forever. _That's when I realized...

I had imprinted on Embry Call.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ **

....

_**Whoa...**_**bet ya didn't see that coming! Haha, okay well maybe you did...anyways I had fun with Nikkie's part. New OC, Scarlet. Picture on Profile of her, along with all the other OC's. Please feel free to check it out. Review's are loved!!!:)**


	7. Welcome to Volterra

**PLEASE READ:Okay, I **_**know **_**I'm pissing some of ya'll of now (Yes I'm southern), but **_**please please please **_**review. I don't care if it's an 'I love it' or 'I hate it' or 'cool' or 'lame' I don't care. Just **_**please **_**give me something to work with here. Anyways, I'm sorry I haven't updated. My computer had a virus, it's okay now, but I'm not sure for later. So I'm extremly sorry for that. We already called Dell and everything, that didn't help my laptop, so I'm on my desktop. Okay, onward!:)**

**No spellcheck, sorry!**

**I do not own Twilight or Maximum Ride**

**Chapter 7-Welcome to Volterra**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Max POV**

The plane landed at the Galileo Galilei Airport in Pisa, Italy. From there the Cullen's, wolves and Bloodhounds caught taxi's while we followed them in the air, the fog covering us perfectly. We went all the way to the east side of Pisa province, which was on the border with the province of Siena. We kept flying until we were in the main plaza of the city, under a clock tower.

The vampires had no reason to hide, it was so..dark. It was evening, I guessed here. Everything was grey above, and there were very few people around to see the vampires sparkle, even _if _the Sun dared to shine.

I looked at Edward and Alice, who's faces were tight and consintrated. "What's happening?" Bella asked hissing slightly as she turned to the west. "I _smell _them." I sniffed the air. I didn't smell anything. I looked to the west, and in a tunnel stood to small figures, both in pitch black cloaks that fited in so well with the darkness of the tunnel. They looked like ghost.

"The witch twins," Ysabelle hissed. I knew who she was talking about now. The small person on the left was slightly shorter than the one of the right, and the full lips parted, and she pointed at us, and moved her finger towards us, then towards her. Jane wanted us to come to her.

"I thought you said she was Nikkie's friend now," I whispered to Elena as we walked towards them slowly. "She's _Nikkie's _friend. _Not _ours. But we will manage." Her eyes seemed to glow slightly with antisapation, ready for anything.

We reached the tunnels opening, and Alec and Jane came into viewing as they pulled their hoods down reveling the whitest skin and the bloodiest red eyes. Their eyes darted to every single one of us. Me last. "Alec," Carlisle greeted. "Jane."

"Carlisle," Alec replied with a smooth voice. "You really didn't have to come. This has nothing to do with your family." Carlisle smiled. "Well it was our choice." Alec shrugged and shined the same dazzling smile. "Your funeral," He said as Jane and him put their cloaks back on. He said it like a joke, but it made me tense slightly. "Come," Jane said in a small voice. "Aro wait's for you."

So we followed them, some human's gawking at how beautiful the vampires were. Some at how frightning they looked. I looked at the twins, who were talking to each other silently. I only saw their lips move a few times, and I caught, _'Nikkie...Draco...kill...sewers...Maddalena...Joanna...diffucult...to kill....Ash.' _I didn't know what that meant, but I was defently gonna find out. I caught up to both of them and stood inbetween them, Fang and the others only inches away.

"I don't know why, but I keep thinking that you two know more about this than you'll say," I watched them both intently, waiting for my answer. "Define _you_, Maximum," Jane said. "Us, or the entire Volturi?"

"You two. I know that Aro won't tell us everything. But I think you two might tell us a few more details."

"What is it that you want to know?"

"When I talked to Nikkie before she was taken, she told me about a vampire named Maddalena. I just heard you talking about her. What do you know?" Alec glanced at Jane. "She's more observent then we thought," He chuckled. "Maddalena is Draco's younger sister. She's over three thousend years old, and is a leader of the Lessers."

"There's more than one? I thought Draco was the leader." He shrugged. "Technically I suppose he is. We actually don't know that much about her, honestly." His tone was in all truthfullness. "But what we do know is that she is capable of many bad things. As is Draco. Don't get it in your mind that Nickoletta is not harmed. We'll be lucky if she's alive by the time we get to her." I looked at him shocked. This was his _mate, _and he had already exepted the fact that she could, probably was, dead.

"Don't you have any trust in her?" I whispered so soft that I barly heard myself, and no one else could. "She's stronger than you think."

"I know she is. And _no, _I have not exepted the fact that she could be gone. I'm a good liar. I have to be." He smirked at me, as we walked into an alley going downward as it got harder to squeze in. There was a curve, that still went downward, and I didn't see dead end coming until we were at a flat, brick face.

Jane casually walked towards the wall, as if she didn't see it. Then she disapeared.

I blinked frantically as I looked at where she had been. There was an open hole in the street.

It reminded me of a sewer drain..._sewer..._Alec brezzed by me, and went into the hole, falling into darkness. I remained where I was, bewildered all of a sudden. "Well?" Jane called up impatiently. I backed up, waiting for the others to go incase. I wasn't leading _my _flock into the abiss. "I remember this," Bella whispered. Edward gave her a crooked smile. I had no idea what she was talking about, maybe she had been as timid as me the first time she did this.

Bella took Nessie in her arms, and jumped into the hole, gracefully. Edward followed. Then Jacob, Embry and Seth went, leaving my flock and Elena and Ysabelle. Elena looked down at my scared Angel. "Maybe you and Max should jump at the same time," She suggested as she jumped down into the darkness after Ysabelle. I took Angel's hand. "Your okay," I told her. She nodded. "I know," I sucked in a breath. I wasn't scared of hights, _at all, _but it still seemed scary. I jumped down, and a few seconds later, my feet were planted hard on the ground.

It stung a little, but then it was over. I heard someone else jump, and Fang was holding Nudge by her waist when they fell. When he put her down, Iggy and Gazzy came down staggering. "Whoa," Gazzy whispered shaking his head. "I gotta do that again!"

It was very diffucult to see, even for me. Fang tugged me forward through the darkness. A few minuats later, the path went downward even more, and I got a little claustrophic. "Almost there," Fang whispered. He was as well. I kept my hand in Angel's, as we kept walking. Black ooze escaped from the cracks in the tunnel, and it got a lot colder. Then I saw some iron bars that were rusted over, but still thick. The door made of thinnder bars was standing open. We ducked through it and came into a larger stone room.

The door shut with a hard _clang, _and I heard it lock. I tensed a little more, and kept my jaw set. On the other side of the room was a large wooden door that also stood open. We walked through it.

The hallway was extremly lit with flurescent lights on the ceiling. It was a little warmer, and it made me feel a lot better being able to see than in the cold dark sewers. There was an elevator in the room, and the twins walked towards it, us all following.

The hoods fell from the vampire's faces as the elvator ride ended. We came to a reception office looking place. There were couches that becond people to sit and relax while vampires walked every corner. We walked towards some double doors, and on the desk in the middle of the room, there was a flier that had a picture of a woman with brown hair and green eyes. Above the picture read:

MISSING WOMAN.

The flyer had been torn and crumpled, and I saw that the womans name was 'Gianna.' The last name was torn off.

At an end of a hallway, the door was covered in gold, and looked ignored. Jane slid aside a piece of pannling that led to another wooden door. The twins held it open for us. _I _walked in first, even though it was dark and cold again. The room was round and huge. Long windows threw colors all over the room, and beemed off a few of the vampires in the room.

It was full of very familer people. Exept for two ladies in long dresses that were talking softly that sounded like singing almost. Everybody's face turned to mine, then the others. Jane and Alec floated across the room to Aro, dressed in an all black cloak. "I brought them back Master," Jane said smiling. "Just like you asked." Aro stroaked her cheek. "Ah, I see that dear one," He stood up smiling at her. "You never fail me." She smiled brightly like a child who seeks aproval constintly.

"Ah, Carlisle. It gives me such pleasure to see you again so soon." Aro mused.

Carlisle smiled, his lips a thin line. "The pleasure is mine Aro."

Aro turned his red blazing eyes to me. I tightened my grip on Angel. "Hello there Maximum," He said smiling. "It is a privlege to see you and your family again."

I tried to smile. "_Thank. You." _I said through my teeth. After everything that happened in Forks, it wasn't really easy to be around my enemy and not kick his pale white ass. Damn hippie.

I saw his eyes dart to the wolves. "I see you have brought your..intresting company..with you." He said softly. He looked at Embry, then slowly turn to Elena, who was standing rather _very _close to him. A low snarl ripped from Elena's mouth, and Embry grabbed her arm. Ysabelle hissed softly, backing up her sister.

I looked at Felix-still huge as Emmett, and wasn't easy to miss-who was rubbing his chin. "We've seen them before." He mused. Aro sniffed the air. "They smell like her...think like her...and react like her." I guessed he was talking about Nikkie.

"I'm taking that as a complement," Elena said through her teeth. I realized why she was so angrey: after all the things the Volturi had done to her leader, it was just as hard for her not to pounce as it was for me.

"Astonishing," Aro whispered ignoring Elena looking at Ysabelle. He almost pouted at her eyes. "Such an inconvince. But from what I can tell that is not what you.._see_ it as." Demitri and Felix snickered.

Ysabelle smiled smugly. "It's more of a _con_vinence thank you very much."

"_Another _hybrid?" Caius's cold voice made me jump. He came to Aro's side staring at Ysabelle. She glared at him, but didn't say a word. Yet she continued to hiss.

"Dear Ciaus," Aro said. "Do not hold that against this child. That is not why we are gathered today." Caius hissed back at Ysabelle, and took his seat next to one of the ladies, who looked nothing as mean as him, and she placed a hand on his shoulder.

Aro turned his gaze to me. "We came here because...well okay, you know why. But we have _no _idea where the Lessers are. All I know is that they're in Tirrenia underground. Acording to my sources," I glanced at Elena. "Nickoletta can only go so long without blood and all that, if she can go through Draco. I need to know where they are, and I need to get my friend back alive. You dig?"

Aro chuckled. "Do not fret Maximum, we will let you retreve Nickoletta. However, we have some business to take care of with the Lessers, so you will need to follow our orders. But you will get your friend."

I rubbed my chin. "What's the catch?"

"There has been a problem with the Lessers, and we are simply going to take care of that problem is all. You will not see us. You won't even know we are there." I darted my eyes to Alec and Jane, who knew Nikkie the best, and wanted her back the most of the Volturi. "Are _all _of you going?"

"Alec and Jane know Nickoletta best, I think they deserve to go and retreve her. Plus, they are our destraction to Draco and Maddalena. Along with you." I thought for a moment. "Can they take us to the Lessers?" Fang shot me a frantic glance. What? I wasn't scared of them. We were all going for one purpose, and one purpose only. Getting Nikkie out alive. Aro nodded at me. "They know exactly where to go, and exactly what to do." I pursed my lips and narrowed my eyes. "Alright, deal." I held my hand out to him, sealing the deal. I knew he had wanted to read my mind, and if Nikkie was blocking my thoughts, then maybe she would feel something...

Aro reached eagerly for my hand, and when he touched it, it was like hard frozen granet on it. I closed my eyes in conintration. _'Block it, block it, block it...'_

**Nikkie POV**

"..And then I ended up here." I finished telling Scarlet my story. She was sitting up on her knee's, with a worried expression now. "So..let me get this stright.._you _are a vampire/werewolf hybrid. I'm a vampire. A girl with wings is coming to save you, and were in a cell underground in Terrina." I nodded. "Yup, that pretty much somes it up." She sighed. "This is crazy. _Too _crazy."

I chuckled. "It usually is. So how'd you get here?" She thought for a moment. "My brother is a doner. A human, who gave these people blood." I made a discusted face. She nodded. "So I followed him here, got caught, got bit, and now I'm here."

"That sucks. I'm sorry. But hey, being immortaly damned has it's good side." She crossed her arms. "Like what?" I scratched my head, that throbbed in pain still. "Well...I mean you are a vampire. Doesn't that seem cool enough?" She shook her head. "Yeah, I didn't think so. I didn't think it was eathier." Scarlet scratched her back. "My back feels weird." She stood up, and stretched, then something came from her back, on both sides.

My eyes got so wide I thought they would pop out of my head.

Big black wings with spikes on the ends _whooshed _from Scarlet's back. They looked like a bats, nothing like Max's. They didn't have feathers...just leather looking skin. "Um..," I backed into the corner, and pushed my legs up to stand up, even though they were wobbly. "Okay, I wasn't expecting that." Scarlet turned around in circles frantically, then grabbed one of the wings, and stared at it shocked.

Suddenly I fet a jolt in Max's mind block. I saw a flash of Aro's hand, and Max's coming together. I smiled. "YES!" I cheered. She was here! She was with the Volturi!

Oh crap..

That wasn't good.

I consintrated rubbing my temples and tried to get from Max's mind to her eyes. She turned and I saw the rest of the flock, the Cullen's, some of the wolves..and my coven.

I sighed and shook my head, my vision a little blury from tears.

They were here...

They were coming.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Yeah, I know not a very good chapie, but it was all I could do for now, so forgive me. So now you know why all the Lessers are special. They all have bat wings. Clever, huh? Haha, not really. I actually had New Moon beside me as I typed, it gave off a good vibe. Haha, and I had to look at how Volterra looked, and the Volturi's place. So **_**please **_**review. I'll take any opinion!:)**


	8. The mind of a Vampire

**Please Read: Hey, thnx for the reviews, they were awesome! Okay, I actually started this chapie, hated it, (It was awful, trust me) and had to start it all again. So I worked **_**very **_**hard on this, so please enjoy. Anyone needs me I'll be having a headache from staring at the screen so long;) **

**I do not own Twilight or Maximum Ride**

**Chapter 8-The mind of a Vampire**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Max POV**

"So how exactly are we gonna get to these vamps?" I asked. "I know we can't just waltz right in, and I'm pretty sure they won't be happy about us coming."

Aro glanced at Jane and Alec. "You remeber the sewers you came in through, don't you Maximum?"

Oh _God _no. "..Yeah..."

"You go through there. But first you must get to Tirrenia first. Fear not though, Alec and Jane know the quickest route. You should get to the sewers by around midnight. It might be diffucult for you to see though." He warned.

"That won't be a problem they are more powerful than you think," Elena hissed, a flick of light in her abnoramly green eyes. Aro shrugged. "Very well then." He nodded at Demetri and Felix, and they both left the room.

"...Okay," I said tense. "Um..thanks. I'll send Nikkie your regaurds or..whatever." He smiled. "Goodbye young friends." I grinned smugly and as I turned I rolled my eyes. "Remind me _never _to come back to Italy after this," I growled at Fang. "Remind me to never leave our _country," _He replied.

We walked down an unfamiler hallway, Jane and Alec leading us, Flock and Bloodhounds in the middle, Cullen's and wolves behind. Many people, tourist it looked like, past by us snapping pictures looking like they enjoied being in a home full of vampires. Wait a sec...that didn't sound right...

I glanced down at Angel, who had a horrified look on her face. "Angel," I asked surprised. "What's wrong Sweetie?" She had tears in her eyes now. "T-T-They," She chocked out. "Welcome everyone! Welcome to Volterra!" Aro boomed from the end of the hallway. I looked to the other side of the hallway, and saw Demetri and Felix shutting the big wooden doors the humans had came in with smirks on their faces. My eyes had never got so wide.

"Fang, we have to go," I said grabbing Nudge's hand as well. He took Gazzy's and tapped Iggy's, and looked at me strange. I couldn't help these people. I couldn't stop these vampires from killing all these inocent humans. I ran to catch up with the twins, but it didn't seem fast enough.

We crossed through another door, but as soon as it was shut the bloody murder screams started.

Angel cried in my arms softly. Nudge held my hand and sniffled. I glanced at the Cullen's and saw Esme with the most broken and helpless face I had ever seen.

We didn't want to go with two of the Volturi's member's on a death wish, which is what it looked like. But we had no choice.

_'Just go get Nikkie and get out.' _Voice told me. _'That's all you have to do.'_

_'Does that mean I have to sit by and let all those people die painful deaths?'_

_'None of them died in pain Maximum,' _It said. _'Only fear.'_

_'Just as bad.' _I replied softly.

I looked at Elena and Ysabelle. Elena was shaking her head, closed eyes speaking in Italian, leaning against Embry's shoulder.

_"Rimetti a noi i nostri debiti, come noi li rimettiamo ai nostri debitori," _She whispered. Ysabelle nodded._ "__E non ci indurre in tentazione, ma liberaci dal male."_

"Amen," Esme said softly, holding a tight grip on Carlisle. She was glaring at Jane and Alec now, like she wanted to rip their heads off. I had seen an angry mother. They were capable of a lot of stuff that sereal killers couldn't compare. I hadn't seen an angry vampire mother...I shuttered.

We continued to walk out of the huge castle until we got to the streets. The sun was setting beautifuly now, but there was no way I would try to enjoy it. Mathamatically impossible. Not many people were out. A man with a dark brown hat on, glasses and a casual suit walked by us, his head down as he stared at the vampires that the sunset could not compare to. He shuttered as he brushed Alice's shoulder.

I sighed. "Okay, can I say something?" Alec and Jane shared a glance, then Jane nodded. "I know that you two _hate _having to do this. You just want to get Nikkie back like the rest of us. Completly understandable. So my suggestion is that you both tell us the quickest and most painless way to get to those...whatever they are's."

Alec stiffled a laugh. "Are you _threating _us?" I shrugged. "No. I said _suggestion." _He shrugged with a smile. "Fair enough...alright, the quickest way to get to Terrenia is to run in a vampires case. In your case, it would be flying."

"We know all the places that we can't get caught and go the fastest without stopping," Jane added. "The others, don't."

"How is that?" Seth asked.

"A lot of free time," Alec replied. "All you basically have to do is follow us. That would be quick and painless."

I narrowed my eyes at him, and looked at everyone else. "Sound good?" They all nodded.

Like I said before, I didn't have time to enjoy senery here. However, I realized that Volterra grew on you at nights. Everything seemed at peace, and silent where we were. It almost made me let my gaurd down. Maybe that's why the Volturi was here. Everyone seemed so at ease, no one would expect vampires to be here.

"You okay?" Fang asked softly, swooping beside me. I nodded at him. "Never better," He chuckled. "Tired?" I shook my head. "Your acting a little different..."

"It was those people, that's all." I confessed. He nodded. "It was awful, I know." I sighed. "I just felt so...helpless, you know?"

"Your not helpless in any way Max," He told me. "You know that." I smiled. "Thanks,"

"Don't start swappin' feathers up here, we're almost there," Iggy said laughing. I narrowed my eyes at him. "She's glaring at me, ain't she?"

"Yup," We all answered.

I checked my phone a few minuets later. Eleven fifty nine. A few seconds later, everyone on the ground stopped running, and we all swooped down. Yup, Aro had been right. I was looking down at a manhole, and my phone made a _ding _sound. Midnight.

**Maddalena POV**

Midnight. The witching hour.

I spent most midnights outside the sewers. It gave me peace of mind and time to think. I was supposed to be on guard duty, but there wasn't much to guard. Just a manhole. Well I guess it wasn't _just _a manhole. It was a _secret _entrence to where my people were. But no one knew about it exept for Draco and I.

I sat on a roof top, my legs swinging idly, my head on my propped arm. _'So boring,' _I thought. It reminded me of that girl, Nikkie. She must think like this all the time in that cell. Joanna had read her past. She told me she was changed at fourteen, and had no living family. She did however, have a mate _and _a coven she called her own.

She was the leader of that coven. One of our fortune tellers, Navarah, said that _if _she ever got away from us that her coven would grow in numbers. She could not see how many though.

So that meant there would be more half breeds. More werewolves, more vampires. I wondered if-

_'Maddalena!' _Draco's voice boomed through my head ringing my ears. _'Yes, Draco?' _I replied. _'Where are you? You were supposed to be back here ten minuets ago!'_

_'I lost track of time, forgive me,' _I sighed as I jumped down from the building. _'I'm come..'_

I dashed into the shadows and watched as a few figures came into the area around the manhole. I looked closer. "The witch twins," I hissed. A few people followed them. They were not of the Volturi..

Without warning six other figures flew down from the pitch black sky with grace and poise that matched my own. But they were not Lessers...they were not vampires..

They had bird wings. Complete with _feathers. _

I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand as I crouched down lower. What were they?!

"So this is it?" A girl with blond/brown hair asked as she pulled her wings in. Jane nodded. "We have to hurry though. This place is probably crawling with guards." One by one, they all jumped in. I hissed loudly as the last one jumped in. My wings spread widly in red hot furry.

My wings were a deep, dark Crimson that matched my Ruby eyes. The spikes on the ends were sharp and black. It only took one push to get air born. My white hair wipped my face as I flew at my highest speed. It wasn't long before I got to our second entrance, a few miles away.

Corbin, a mind reader, took this post tonight. He walked out of the forest shadows, his dark hair blending in with his surroundings. "Madem-"

_"Avere il cazzo in aria," _I hissed as I jumped into the pile of leaves that covered up the sewer entrence. I fell about five seconds that went by quickly, and I hit rock bottem. My knees absorbed the impact as I litterly flew down the wide hallway.

_Why are you doing this? _I asked myself. _You hate Draco._

_But he is your brother._

_But a brother that made you this monster, he is._

_But still-_

_Your immortaly damned because of him. Forever on this Earth, never going to a better world. Always to suffer._

_I have a daughter because of him. _

_Who is also forever on this Earth as a small child._

_...True. But I have a duty to my people-_

_They are not your people. They are your brothers. You take orders form him, and give them out. _

_You've seen more tragity than he has sun rises._

_...Also true._

"Maddalena?" I shook my head and looked before me. Draco stood there, his face forever burned and scarred by what the Bloodhounds did. His Ego had also been damaged, but I didn't really mind.

"..Yes?" I asked. He sighed. "Don't play stupid, what is it?"

_The Volturi will kill him._

_But they will also kill your daughter. _

_They'll kill you. You've done nothing wrong. __**Ever.**_

Draco shook me harshly. "What is it?!" I pulled away, and smiled smugly.

"Nothing Draco. Nothing."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Alrighty, so you have now learned two of Maddalena's powers. She can block her scent. She can talk to her brother through his brain waves. She's not a mind reader though. She can only talk, and then someone has to talk back for her to hear anything. Original, eh? By the way, as her 'daughter' she was talking about Joanna. Well I guess that doesn't make her a mind reader...but anyways, your probably wondering what all those words were that Elena, Ysabelle and Maddalena were saying:**

**Maddalena:**

_**"Avere il cazzo in aria**__,"_

**To be pissed off.**

**Elena:**

_**"Rimetti a noi i nostri debiti, come noi li rimettiamo ai nostri debitori,"**_

_**"And forgive us our trespasses, As we forgive those who trespass against us."**_

**Ysabelle:**

_**"**__**E non ci indurre in tentazione, ma liberaci dal male."**_

_**"And lead us not into temptation, But deliver us from evil."**_

**Sound familer? Haha, ya I just looked up 'Italian Prayers' on Google. I wanted to put something sweet and a little sad in there, so no killing me for it! *Put's phone in front of face as shield* Okay, well see ya soon! Please review:P**


	9. Runaway

***Warning! Warning!* **_**Loooooong **_**chapter! Three POV's, five hours, don't know how many words. Not really counting. Haha, okay so happy Labor Day weekend! I didn't go anywhere, I'm just stuck to my computer which is **_**fine **_**with me. Lolz. Okay, well I desided to make this chapter long, instead of short and making it into two chapters. I didn't wanna loose it. Another thing, I was listening to this song called 'Runaway' by the 'Yeah Yeah Yeahs' and it made me think of this story. Not sure why. Well anyways, I really liked it so I named the chapter 'Runaway' after the song. Go check it out, it's really good:) Okay, Onward!**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_**"I was feeling sad. Can't help looking back. Highways flew by. Run, run away. No sense of time. Like you to stay, want to keep you inside. Run, run, run away. Lost, lost, lost my mind. Like you to stay, want you to be my prize."-Yeah Yeah Yeahs, Runaway**_

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_**  
**_

**I do now own Twilight or Maximum Ride (Or the Yeah Yeah Yeahs)**

**Chapter 9-Runaway**

**Maddalena POV**

My first thought was to go and get Joanna.

I ran so fast everything around me was only a blurr, no colors, only dark blue because that was pretty much what everything was colored in the seweres. Pale blue bricks..that was what _everything _was made of.

I shook my head out of that thought, consintrating on Joanna. I past by where we kept the prisoners and I smelt her. I litterly skidded to a hault and stared at the door, confusion on my face. The door was cracked open, and I opened the rest of it.

Joanna was leaning against the wall, arms folded across her chest. I looked to where her gaze was.

The half breed's eyes were as dark as a moonless night. Her skin was as pale as a full moon, and her hair was as dark as my hair was white. Her lips were in a tight line, and she was gripping the bars on the cage, _clinging _to them.

She was going insane.

I jumped as a shrill screech came from the other girl. She was reaching out towards Joanna, fingers curled as if she wanted to kill her, which I wasn't surprised. Her arms were out of the cage, and she continued to wail a few more seconds until she gave up and curled her arms around the bars, over her torso. Her breaths were deep hisses, her eyes as black as Nickoletta's.

I shifted my gaze to her, and walked a little closer. The newborn yelled again, a sound that no human could make, as I approched them. "Careful," Joanna warned. Not to me, but to her. The half breed kept her eyes shuttered, casted down to the floor. I knelt down beside her, a few feet away where she couldn't grab me.

"Still have hope of esacping?" I asked. She didn't answer, then she replied in a small, broken voice. "Hope is a dangerous addiction...," I crooked my head. "So is that a yes?" She slowly turned to me, and I saw three slashes down the left of her face. I glanced at the vampire she shared a cage with, and saw skin shards on her nails, but no sign of injury.

"I don't hope," She said as blood dripped from the slashes to her bottem lip. "I wait." She sucked on her lip, and shut her eyes.

_I don't hope, I wait. _So did that mean she _knew _someone was coming to get her? No, not possible. She couldn't have told anyone she was being taken. Then again...I wasn't going to let my gaurd down about it.

Maybe that's why she didn't attack the newborn back. She didn't want to get into a fight, for they would both die. She wanted to stay alive for a reason.

"What would your mate do if he saw you like this?" I asked trying to get any sort of evidence he knew she was here. Joanna told me Alec of the Volturi was her bonded. Nickoletta chuckled. "Kill you," She answered simply. "And don't try that 'I'll kill him if you don't' crap. Cause you can't."

"Oh, I know that," I said smugly. "It's just that...wouldn't it send him over the edge? He might try a stunt maybe of your death?"

"No," She said softly. "All he would do is kill you. He's smarter than to kill himself for me. It's stupid." I stiffed a laugh. "Really?" I asked. "Really..," She replied. "And no, he doesn't know I'm here. Your going to have to be more clever than that."

My eyes narrowed into slits, and her battered up lips went into something of a smirk. I hissed as I stood up. "Are we going to keep them?" Joanna asked. I opened my mouth to answer-

_'Maddalena!'_

Oh for the love of God. _'Yes Draco?'_

_'It apperes we have a few unexpected guests that will be arriving soon.'_

Oh no. _'Who told you that?'_

_'Corbin.'_

Corbin...had read _my _mind..he would tell Draco I had lied to him.

_'We will be travling to the west now, we will have to surface for a few minuets to be able to get to the other sewers. Be ready in ten minuets. Take nothing.'_

_'What about the prisoners?'_

_'I'm sending some gaurds now.'_

_'We can't take them!' _I shouted back. _'Are you insane?! There's no way-'_

_'Shut up!' _I obayed with a growl. _'Both of them are to weak to use their abilites. Now get Joanna and meet me above with the others in nine minuets. Understand?!'_

I sighed. _'Yes, Draco.' _

Joanna looked up at me with wonder in her eyes. "We have to leave. Come on, Draco's waiting for us."

"Where are we going?" She asked as she took my hand.

"West. We will have to surface for a little while, but it's still dark, so we will be fine."

"Why are we leaving?" She asked quickly. She never liked moving.

"We have a few problems coming are way. Draco wants to leave so...so we will be safe." So he will be safe.

Joanna looked at Nikkie and the Newborn, who both shared a quick glance before looking back at us. "Your coming too," I told them. "It would be better for you if you go peacefully, but I'm pretty sure that won't happen." I muttered.

Nikkie huffed. "Guess I can't ask where we're going?"

"No."

"Didn't think so..."

I took Joanna's hand and when I opened the doors, _six _guards held big thick chains. We used those so we could travel easier, no delays with prisioners. The Newborn whimpered and scooted back to the back of the cage. "You'll be fine," Nikkie muttered. "Just stay still." She shot me a dark look before I exited. I shuttered at the look. It said, _you'll pay for this. _

And it looked like she meant it.

Nikkie POV

Six gaurds-One lady, five as big as Felix, if not bigger-walked into the cell. I was so weak...I could hardly move, there was no way I could take them down. The effects on those chains that made my powers unable to work still had an effect on me. Not to meantion I had been beatin' to a pulp _and _attacked by Scarlet.

I couldn't blame her. She was a newborn, who hadn't had blood in a few hours. I remember how bad mine and Alec's blood lust had been. We killed countless number's of people some nights. Having to _leave _the city because of the population decrease. I hadn't killed any humans ever sense I met Max. However, even _I _could only go so long. And even a shrimpy little old man was looking delicous in my mind right now...

Carlisle had taught me, Elena, and Ysabelle a few things about how to handle blood lust. I would have to thank him. Those tips had came _very _handy in my time here, plus my own experense.

I could go a while without blood, but not phasing. I wasn't a shape shifter like the wolves at La Push. I was a _real _werewolf. I _had _to phase. I had already gone without one full moon...I wouldn't last another.

If I choose to phase right now...I just _might _be able to get out of this cell. The energy burst of phasing would give me enough stanima to run out of here, maybe even use my power. I glanced at Scarlet, who was scared to death, as if she was staring it right in the face.

Crap. I couldn't leave her in here. She didn't have a prayer. I sighed, and shut my eyes. If we were being moved, I knew there would be no evidence where we would be going. Max wouldn't find me. Nobody would. Not even Alec. He would have to live his eternity not knowing if I was dead or alive...alone. I wanted to cry for the sight of that.

I swallowed a lump in my throat. Max would feel like a failure..I knew the word 'quit' wasn't in her vocabulary. Living her short human life feeling like that. And Elena and Ysabelle..my sisters, my life. Myra and Alize...Elena and Ysabelle told me when I had been the Volturi's 'pet' as they called it, Myra always asked when Nikkie was coming home. Alize had gave me the biggest hug I had ever been ingulfed in when I had lived through the battle with the Volturi in Forks. She reminded me of my mother so much, and that's what I thought of her as.

All those people were my reason for living. Without them, I had _no _reason for living. I just had to stay alive for them. Find some way to tell them where I was. They were my prize. Live through it, they were my prize at the end of this supermassive black hole. How could I make them find me?

Then it hit me.

Bloodtrail.

As one of the gaurds pushed me onto the hard cold ground, blood spat out of my mouth. I didn't have a lot of blood as it was, but it was something that might work. Kinda nasty, but managable. My wrist were snapped into the brass cuffs that weighed me down so bad it made my back ache as my hands laid on it.

My feet were in chains before I knew it, as were my neck. It felt like a building was on top of me. "How she gonna walk idiot?" I glanced up at the dark haired vampire holding Scarlet by her hair as he locked her neck in a brass colar. She looked at me nervously, and I mouthed, "Your okay. Just don't move." That was the only chance she had at not being injured more than she was by how bad they were treating her.

"Corbin," Maddalena stood in the doorway, looking towards the dark male vampire. "Could I see you for a moment?"

"Yes ma'am," He replied with a smirk as he followed her out the door. One of the garuds muttered something to the other ones, making them chuckle. Okay..

I was pulled up by my arms. The five gaurds in front of the one holding me up roamed over me. I crooked my head and then realized what they were looking at. I spat in the nearest one's face. The others laughed as he whipped it off, a dark look in his eyes. He punched me in the face, blood coming from my mouth. Again.

"Geeze, the witch is shaking from that one!" The blond woman laughed crossing her arms. I had been acused of witch craft before, I wasn't gonna take it again. I had nearly lost my life the first time. That acurasation had turned me into a vampire..for my own good. Sorta.

"I'm not a witch, bitch." I growled. She chuckled. "Your the bitch, _dog." _She replied smugly as she opened the cell door for us. I was pushed by the huge vampire behind me, and I walked slowly and painfully into the hallway, surrounded by them all as the woman shut the door roughly behind us.

Maddalena was behind them, pushing the _wall. _The pannel _pushed _back into it roughly, and I heard almost a _squishing _sound. Maddalena turned her ruby eyes towards us, and walked before us, not saying a word. All of them shared a confused glance, but shrugged as I was pushed on and pulled by a chain like a real dog. It made me sick. I heard a _pop _sound and looked back to see the pannel open.

The head of Corbin rolled out, hitting my heals. My breath went shakey at his eyes-wide with shock. That was gonna give me nightmares, but I continued to walk.

It was so dark. All the torches and lanterns were out. Scarlet glanced nervously at me, she was standing in front of me. I gave her back a little nudge-telling her I was there. She sighed shakily, and turned her head back.

Time for the stupid-but-possibly-able-to-work-insanly-stupid-and-non-healthy-plan.

Here we go.

I bit my lip as hard as I could. It split open, and blood dropped to the floor, and I walked over it, dragging my feet, making the blood go from drops into long strips on the floor. I waited until we went to a four way hallway, that reminded me of a maze.

I took my arm and rubbed it against the hard as nails wall, making my arm have many little dots of blood on my arm. I grazed it silently across the hallway we went down. I did this a few more hallways until my arm throbbed. I needed to think of something stronger than the scent of blood. It was _everywhere _here. Besides the blood, I needed something that would stand out of all these smells.

I heard one of the vampries hiss at Scarlet as she pulled on the chains.

_Ding ding ding. _Venom.

That was probably even crazier, but I was in survival mode, and it was all I could do. I inheld deeply and thought about the most tastiest thing I could think of. It was sort of like when a human thought about junk food, when it made their mouth water with saliva.

Only _I _was thinking of humans, which made my mouth water with venom. It dribbled from my lips to the ground and I drug it with my feet. This would also tell them that I wasn't getting any blood, and the lack of wolf hair would tell them I wasn't phasing. Man, I was smarter than I thought. Or more despret. I was going with despret.

I left a trail of my evidence as long as I could. My mouth was so dry now from the lack of Venom, making my throat burn so badly it felt like being transformed again. I sighed shakily as we went up a long staircase. It was _warm. _And it felt so good on my bloody bare feet. The leading vampire opened a hatch, reveling not exactly light, but less darkness.

I stept out, and I was surrounded by _so _many vampires. They all hissed and said awful things under their breath about me. A man stepped out of the croud. The same dark haired man that had commanded those vampires to attack me. The same one that had been beating me. The same one I had attacked so long ago.

_"Draco," _I whispered in realization. I now reazlied why I was here. We had scarred and scared Draco, and were a threat. And he wanted revenge. He chuckled. "Ah, it's been a long time, hasn't it Nickoletta?" He said. I looked at the visable scarrs on his face. "How is your coven?"

_"Un bastardo, un figlio di puttana," _I spat at him. "Such language," He muttered. Maddalena, who was standing beside him, Joanna's hand in her's, glanced at the sky and said, "Draco we need to go." He glared at her a few seconds, then said something in another language I did not know.

Everyone started running.

The swarm of vampires all ran in the same direction, jumping in tree's, making leaves fly up like twisters. I was thrown onto my holder's back roughly, and he was running so fast I had whiplash, I knew it. When he jumped in tree's, I scrapped against the tree's. When he jumped down landing roughly, I kicked and scrambled as much as I could, giving any indication I had been there. I did this for about five minuet's, until we came to a stop.

I was so tired, I passed out, not knowing where I was. Not caring. I had done all I could do.

**Max POV**

**(A few minuet's later)**

It was so dark, and the only light we had was Elena's flame that danced in front of her, like a shield of fire before us.

I stayed tense, like everyone else. We were all in stelth mode, and I felt like I was making all the noise the vampires were so silent. Then a sound made me stop in my tracks.

Something..rolling?

"Oh _crap," _Gazzy said. I looked down at him, and there was a wire he was stepping on. The rolling sound got louder, and louder until I turned around to see a giant boulder headed right for _me. _I was shoved roughly out of the way, and saw that Ysabelle had pushed me out of the way, the boulder headed for her. She knelt down quickly, and her fingers dug into the bricks. The path the huge rock took vibrated, and soon enough so did the rock.

It exploded.

But no debry came our way. I looked at Bella, who had her arms out in front of her. When she put them down, I felt wind being pulled into her, but I didn't see anything. Ysabelle was huffing, and she turned around slowly to stare at the twins. "You know," She said smugly. "You could 'a told us they had boobie traps."

"That was new, actually." Jane muttered looking at the remains of the rock.

"Alec? Jane?" A female voice called from the darkness not to far away. The two vampires glanced at each other, then Alec called, "Chelsea?"

A beautiful tall woman appered out of the darkness, eyes full of worry. Chelsea. "She's not here." She told us.

My eyes got wide. How could she not be here?! I hadn't came this far for nothing! I couldn't have!

_'There is always a trail of blood at every crime scene.' _Voice chimed in.

_'A trail of blood?' _I replied. What did that mean?

_'Maybe it means exactly what it sounds like. A trail. Of blood.'_

Elena made the fire go on both sides of the stone wall, torches ablaze that she now lit.

This was actually a big room I was now in. It was round, and it was about twenty feet tall. "Oh my God," Esme said in aw, looking up at the hight. Wow. We were _really _down low. There was a breath-taking design on the rounded floor. Like swerls made into a circle. Twisted graceful lines made the walls. I looked up and saw a huge chandelier, with waxes over candles that were not lit. How could they get up there to light them? I knew vampires could jump high, but..there must have been some other way..

"Where are the others?" Alec asked his _co-worker. _"Searching. I waited here for all of you." Chelsea gave off a kind vibe, but I knew it was only for her friend. "Where are they?" Carlisle asked her. "Everywhere, this place is huge. I don't remember it being this big..but anyways, they're all..gone."

_"Gone?" _I said, thinking she had drank some bad blood, being sarcastic, or being a lier and about to get her head ripped off by your's truely.

She shifted her gaze to me, and nodded once uncomfortably almost. "Even Demetri can't find out where they went. I mean, we know her scent, but..their good." She admited. "No trail, or anything."

_Trail.._

"What if Nikkie left a trail?" I said. "She's sneaky," Oh did I know that. I still don't know how she got by being a double agent. Tricking me _and _the Volturi. "She must've done something."

"If she was strong enough," Ysabelle muttered, walking back and forth rubbing her temples. I crooked my head at her consentrated face. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to connect with Nikkie. And by the way I ain't gettin' anything...," Elena sighed and sank to the floor, her head in her hands hopelessly. "We have two possibilites."

"Which would be..?" Alice asked.

Ysabelle stared at us, and I thought I saw tears in her translusent eyes, but I couldn't tell. She just told us stright up in a broken voice, "Eathier she's dead, or she's barely hanging on."

We went silent. No. We didn't come all this way for nothing. I _wasn't _going to give up. I couldn't. I would search as long as I had to, even if all I found were remains.

_'Alright Jeb, you are _going _to tell me _now _how I have to find her. _Now.'

_'I honeslty don't know where she is Maximum. Just look for the trail. Try the cells.'_

"The cells," I said. Everyone looked at me with confused eyes. "They gotta have some cells in here, that's most likely where she was." I turned to Chelsea. "Have you found any?"

She thought for a moment. "_I _haven't, but I think _someone _has." She becond us to follow her and we walked behind her.

We came to a hallway with huge pannels on it in the shape of rectangles as tall as me. You could fit a body in them if they were open!

I looked forward and saw Afton and Heidi, staring down at something on the floor. "Ew," Heidi said. I looked at what she was seeing.

A man's head.

Nudge made a gagging sound and turned away. I looked to the right of me and saw a huge wooden door. I tried to push it open, but no luck. I looked at Ysabelle. She inheld and pushed the door. It flew into the darkness with a huge crash.

I ran in, and yup, Maxie was right.

Cages.

Lined up evenly, bars going up and down. Chains rested in some of them, with skeletons in them. Some hanging by their necks, their hands pulled into the brass colars. I couldn't let the kids see this. "Hey Angel, Ness, Gazzy, Nudge, why don't you go and wait in the hallway? Maybe you can find something?"

"Like the other parts of that dude?!" Gazzy said excited. "Cool!" The girls all said _ew, _but walked out with him. I glanced at Bella and she mouthed, "Thank you." I nodded, and looked around some more.

The middle cell was open, _fresh _blood on the ground and on the bars. "Oh my God," Elena whispered. I didn't realize she had walked in the cell. She touched the bars, blood dripping off her fingers. "This is her's."

I huffed a laugh and a smile. It probably wasn't a good thing that we found Nikkie's blood, but at least she had _been _here. Rosalie sniffed the air. "A vampire shared that cell with her." Oh no.. "Well we'd find something probably," I told them walking over to the corpse hanging by the ceiling. "I highly doubt she's Bones over here."

"Do you think they took her with them?" Fang asked looked at the cage. Bella shrugged. "They must have, I mean you don't think they let her go, do you?" She looked up at Edward, and he shook his head.

"He want's revenge on her," Elena said to Ysabelle. "That's why he took her in the first place. He wants me and you." The blind girl looked down expressionless. Elena turned to us. "Max, Carlisle, Embry, Seth, and Jacob, your familes don't have to do this. Nikkie would understand, she doesn't want you getting hurt for her. All he wants is the three of us, not all of you."

"We're _going _with you Elena," Embry said. "We came this far, we ain't turnin' back." Elena looked at me, and I nodded with Carlisle. Ysabelle huffed. "Your funeral," She warned us. I knew she had good intentions of trying to scare us. I think. She chuckled at my thought.

I thought for a moment, and rubbed my head. Okay, a trail. A trail of blood. Trail of blood, trail of blood...I looked at the blood on the bars. A few drops went out the door, and I stared at them intently. From the corner of my eye I saw Fang watch me, and he casted his gaze down to the droplets. I followed the dots, walking out the door, not watching where I was going, just following the _trail. _

The dots of blood went into long red ribbons of blood. I continued to walk with it, until it stopped. I looked up, and I was at a four way hallway.

"Uh, what's she doing?" Heidi asked.

"Being Max," Fang said amusment in his voice.

I took a torch stick and held it out to Elena, who had been following me. She automatically lit it for me. "What is it Max?" She asked patiently. I turned the torch to the hallway on my left. Grazed blood. Her eyes went wide, and I went up the hallway.

I went through a few _more _hallways, until the trail stopped. "Now what," I thought out loud. I looked on the ground, and saw some clear stuff that looked like water.

"Venom," Jasper said.

Wow she was _really _desprite to be found to use her own blood and venom to make a trail for us. Or really crazy..no I was going with desprite.

Elena and Ysabelle were leading the way now, going ahead of us quickly which made me almost have to run to keep up, everyone behind us.

We came to a stair case, with an open hatch at the end. I was surrounded by the darkness of woods. How far _had _we come?

_'To get the prize,' _Voice told me. _'You have to go through the maze.'_

You know I really wish I could trade my voice for a more descriptive voice sometimes. Like buy one on Ebay or something.

"Fresh trail," Edward said.

Elena and Ysabelle took of their jacket's, and with a burst fur covered their skin, and a white wolf and orange wolf stood before me.

"They can track her better," Angel told me.

"I'll go get the others," Chelsea said walking towards the hatch. "You all go on ahead, we'll be right behind you. Demetri can track _you." _Then she was gone.

Elena and Ysabelle took off that second, noses to the ground, but still in a run. I snapped my wings open, and flew ahead of them with my Flock, searching the dark ground for any sign of _anything. _I caught a flash of movement a few hundred yards ahead. I looked to Angel, speeding up. "Angel, tell them we got something," I looked back to the sight, and flew at the speed of light towards the movement.

I crashed into it, and it made a gasping sound. I landed on it's back, and held it down. I cocked my head back and saw Fang land. "Fang!" I called. I looked back at what I was on, and saw that it was a woman. She had long blond hair, and had skin as pale as paper. Vampire. Fang grabbed her arms, and we both held her down.

When the others arrived, rather quickly, Elena and Ysabelle growled and snapped at the vampire. "Who are you?" I demanded. "Navarah," She rasped out as I held her neck tightly. "You one of the Lessers?" She didn't answer.

Ysabelle had enough; she jumped forward and bit her foot.

Navarah yelled in pain, and shook in my arms. When she opened her eyes, she gave a short shrill scream when she looked at Alec and Jane. She looked up at me, "I'll tell you!" She said. "I'll tell you what you wanna know! _Please _don't hand me over to _them_! PLEASE!"

I glanced at Fang, and he just shrugged. "You have a prisoner," Jane hissed walking closer. "She's the hyrbid you have. Know her?" Suddenly Navarah yelled in pain. She sobbed tearless, and nodded. "Yes! Yes, I know her!"

"Where is she?" Jane said through clenched teeth. Wow, that girl had a lot in her. She hadn't even touched Navarah and she was screaming bloody murder. "She's with D-Draco!"

Ysabelle growled at the name.

"Where is he?" I said roughly. "West, go west!" She told us. I looked at Fang. "Should we kill her?" He asked softly. I didn't really see any other way...I didn't wanna just _kill _her though.

Angel stepped forward. "You need to leave now. You never saw us. You just got lost." Navarah watched her for a moment, then her eyes went blank. She stood up. "I need to leave now," She turned around and ran in the West.

"Well she came in handy," Emmett said smirking at Angel. She smiled.

_'Thanks,' _I told her.

_'Anytime Max,' _

"Are you sure that worked?" Alec asked softly.

Angel nodded. "She has no idea what just happened. But we probably need to go."

As we flew and ran to the West, looking for any sign of Vampires or Nikkie, it slowly began to sprinkle. The sky was gray, stormy. I sighed. Oh Stormy..I hoped I would live to see her grow up, to teach her how to fly. Being a 'hero' had it's cost, I just hoped it wouldn't cost me my life.

Or anyone elses.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Nickoletta:**

_**"Un bastardo, un figlio di puttana," **_

**Translated to Italian it means a bastard. **

**Haha. **

***Faints***

Phew! That was a long chapie! Okay, so I know this is a sequel, but as you can probably guess, it will not be as long as Forksflys. Not enough story really..however, I'm 99.9 percent sure this is one of the last chapters. Then again the last chapters could be...two chapters...three chapters....thirty chapters..haha no I'm kidding. No, it's not the chapter before the last chapter eathier. I don't really know how I'm gonna write all of them. Maybe long like this, or short. Not sure. But I _**do **_**know how I'm going to end it, and I think you'll like it. Okay, I've been working on this all day and ain't ate **_**nuthin **_**so I'm gonna try to enjoy the rest of my Labor Day weekend. Hope you have a good one:)**

**Reviews are lovedB)**


	10. Into the belly of the beast

**Soooo....heres the.....*Checks Fanfiction* 10th chapter of Italyskies! Hehe, sorry I had to do it. Alright, I'm not that good at writing fight scenes, but I read some of the Max books to get an idea of it, so at least try to pretend it's okay. I'm sorry if I'm putting these chapters up a little later than you wish. I cannot **_**stand **_**that when that happens! It's like someone leaves a HUGE cliffhanger, and they don't update for like three flippin' weeks! I go slowly insane when that happens! Haha, oh yeah and another thing, listen to loud rock music when writing a fight scene! It's so much fun! Lolz, okay sorry I bored you with this. Please review!**

**I do not own Twilight or Maximum Ride**

**Chapter 10-Into the belly of the beast**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Maddalena**

We ran through the city, not a human even skipped a breath in their sleep. I highly doubted anyone was awake at this hour anyway. Draco lead the way with Ash beside him, while I was behind him, Joanna's hand in mine. I shot a glance back at the others and saw that Nickoletta was passed out, looking limp on Daret's back.

I listened to her heart beat. A werewolf's usually would beat faster than a humans, and a vampires heart didn't beat at all. Her heart would beat a little slower than a werewolf's but faster than a human. It made a strange _tha-dum, tha-dum, tha-dum _sound instead of a human's normal _ba-dam _pause, _ba-dum _pause, _ba-dum _pause.

Now, however, it was beating a lot slower than a humans. It would beat once, then it would be a few seconds later until I heard another one. She was slowly dieing. Her remaining blood ran slowly through her veins, not a lot in it. Her throat was drought, and every small breath she took wheezed. Blood, and burns were what covered her, besides her ripped and tattered clothes.

I actually felt bad for her. For a moment.

Her heart beat got weaker every second, her last bit of strength eased out of her slowly, yet steadily. She was going to die, no doubt about it. Even if we didn't kill her, she wouldn't last long now.

**Max **

I skimmed over the ground anxiously, catching a glimpse of the white and orange werewolves below me ever so often. I looked at the Flock; all of them seemed awake and ready to fight, except Total, who had fell asleep in Angel's backpack a while ago now.

We came to a city, dim street lights on, but no one was in sight. It was silent. "They call this place _Marina di Pisa," _Angel told us, pronouncing the long name perfectly. "Who told you that?" Iggy asked. "Alec and Jane knew it right away, I was listening to them." I chuckled, and looked down again.

A few moments later, Angel said, "Hey they got something!" We all dove down instantly, and in about three seconds, I landed on the flat sidewalk of the silent city. The vampires caught up, and looked around as confused as we were. "Where are they?" Esme asked.

Suddenly I heard a growl, and shifted my gaze to an alley, a few feet away. It was _pitch _black, and without warning, I caught sight of an orange tail. I slowly walked over to it. "Lemme go!" A young male voice said. I blinked in surprise. That ain't no Elena or Ysabelle.

The orange wolf came out, pulling a jean leg, and then it was reveled to be a guy, with light brown hair and brown eyes, who's shoulder was beginning to bleed by Ysabelle's razor teeth. "Ow! What the hell?!"

"What are you doing?" Bella asked shocked. Ysabelle rolled her eyes, and made a sound like she was trying to tell us something. Alice pulled something out of her jacket. "Here," She handed Ysabelle a folded up bunch of clothing. God, did she always have clothes with her?!

"She said to hold him down, and they'll explain," Edward said. I immedently grabbed the guy in a headlock as he tried to scamper away. Fang held his legs. In about ten seconds, the two Bloodhounds walked out of the alley, both wearing clothing that looked slightly tight. They must have been Alice's clothing, but they didn't exactly look that tight.

"He smells of _them," _Elena spat. "I know it. I swear, just read his mind. Ysabelle did, that's how we know." Edward and Angel nodded. I got angry now. "Why do you smell like them?"

"I won't talk! I won't tell you anything!"

Ysabelle smirked. "Really?"

"OKAY! OKAY! I'LL TALK!_ I'LL TALK!" _

I really had to give Alec and Jane some credit. They knew how to get someone to talk without harming them, surprisingly, I mean they thought of this idea. Very simply put, Fang and I held the boy over a hole in the ground Ysabelle made that Elena set a blaze, and it only took about ten seconds for him to be screaming for mercy.

We threw him on the ground, and we all stared him down. "Start talking." I demanded. "Okay, okay, okay," He stuttered. "M-my names Adam. I'm looking for my sister. She's got light brown hair, brown eyes, she's fourteen. Her name's Scarlet."

"...Okay, _and?" _I asked annoyed. He sniffled. "She followed me to them. I never told her where I was going, it's all my fault-"

"What is?" Jacob asked. Adam broke out into a chocked sob. "They took her. They killed her, I know it. I was looking for them, going to them. I shouldn't have been so mean to her." He whispered. "She's gonna haunt me! I know it!"

I felt a little sympathy for him. But I still needed to know what he had to do with the Lessers.

"Donor," Fang said. I looked at him. "What did you say?"

"Donor," He repeated. "When we were in those cells, there was a fridge. It was full of blood bags. Human blood, what it looked like." I looked at the vampires. "We thought it was just your blood." Rosalie said. I looked at Adam. "_You _are a donor?"

He nodded. "Well I was. Not anymore. I was lucky I got away. So lucky. Scarlet wasn't so lucky...why do you care?" He spat.

I got so pissed off, I slapped him across the face. "Because _I _have a friend with them that put her life down on the line for me, and they have her, and she doesn't have long!" I grabbed him by his collar. "So you are _going _ to tell me _where _they are, or I will hand you over to them!" I pointed at the twins, who smirked and hissed. "_Damn,_" Emmett said with amusement in his voice.

Adam nodded fast, "Okay, I'll take you, I'll take you. It's not gonna be easy though."

"Wow, you weren't kidding, were you?" Seth said as he looked down at the man hole. It was filled all the way to the top, with dirt. He touched the dirt with his foot. "How deep did you say this was?"

"About thirty feet, full," Adam told us. "That'll get you into the back of the Lessers hide out. It's a better way to sneak up on them, I guess if that's what your trying to do." I didn't answer him, I just stared down at the dirt and sighed.

"Well," Nudge said. "I guess we better get digging," Ysabelle shook her head and tapped the dirt with her boot. "That's more than thirty feet," She said heavily. "I would need like a bomb behind mine to break through this." Oh geez. I slowly turned towards Gazzy and Iggy, both with their signature smirks on their faces. "Give us five minuets," Gazzy said, rubbing his hands together like an evil genius. Which in his own weird way, he was.

About _four _minuets later, Iggy and Gazzy had made the weirdest looking contraption I had ever seen, but I was told it was still a bomb. "Okay," Gazzy said, as he placed it over the hole. "So..your saying this thing will actually go...boom?" Jacob asked a little worried.

"Oh yeah," Iggy said brushing off his hands. "As soon as this thing goes off, Ysabelle will just do her thing, and it'll go all the way through, easily."

Elena sighed. "Easy peasy," She muttered as she snapped her fingers and a flame came from her hand. She knelt down and lit the fuse, then staggered back nervously, like the rest of us. Gazzy counted, "And a five and a four and a three and a two and a-"

_BOOM! _Then about a second later an even bigger _BOOM!_

Adam hadn't moved as quick as the rest of us, not really shocking, and flew into the air, landing on his back about ten feet back. I heard Emmett snigger. The next thing I heard was everyone coughing, along with myself. "Yeah," Gazzy laughed high fiving Iggy probably. "Whoa, hey Max! Look at this!"

Fang helped me up, from where I had fell back from the impact, and I brushed myself off as I walked over to them. Everyone was staring down the hole, that surprisingly wasn't pitch black. I saw light at the end of it. Like torches.

It looked about forty feet down, which wasn't that far for a bird kid, like yours truly.

I glanced at Adam, who had stood up slowly, then hissed and grabbed his side as he walked over to us. "Okay," He gasped. "This is their other hide out. Now, I don't know what in hell all of you want from them, and I don't think I wanna ask," He glanced at Emmett and Jasper, who sent him the death glare, just to scare him, I was pretty sure.

"So, _if _you get out, this is how to. Just climb or jump or whatever it is you do, and run like no tomorrow into the city. That's your best chance at finding somewhere to hide. Yes, the Lessers are stronger than some...,"

"Vampires," We all finished him. "Uh, yeah. Vampires. But they are also weaker in some departments. Just remember that when your down there." I thought for a moment. "Actually, _you _need to think that when your down there." His eyes got wide. "W-what-"

"Don't worry, I'll go with you," I told him. "It seems to me that you know this place like the back of your hand. We don't. We need to find a prisoner. And I'm pretty sure you know where they keep them." I walked closer to him, my eyes daggers. "And your going to take me to her."

"They'll kill me!"

"Not my problem." I replied coldly. "But you'll have us there, _if _you don't give us any trouble, _and _give us the safest route, meaning the less vamps the better." Adam looked at us nervously. "But my sister-"

"She could be with them as well," Alec told him. "The Lessers don't kill all they take. She might be with our friend." Adam sighed shakily and looked down the hole. "Okay," He whispered. "Let's go."

I didn't want to use this guy as bait, but I didn't really see another way. Another thing I hated, was that I had _demanded _the Cullens and La Push wolves to stay above. We could talk through Angel, who was gonna be like our little walky talky or whatever. I couldn't live with myself if one of them got hurt. I knew, just like Elena said, that Nikkie didn't want one of them dieing for her. However, Emmett told us to leave a little fight for them. I knew, if we did get out, that Lessers would be following us.

No one really seemed to be paying attention, so I threw my arms around Fang's neck, and kissed him passionately, for this could be our _last _kiss, just like the rest. "Love you," I told him. "I know you _loooove _me," He said smiling. I smacked him on the shoulder, a little hard. He laughed though, then sighed as he looked down the hole. He kissed me this time, and whispered, "See you in the next life Max."

"Likewise Fang."

I flew slowly down the hole vertically, Adam swinging from my hands. Fang was above me, then Iggy, Nudge and Gazzy. It sorta reminded me of the _Mission Impossible _movie I had watched with Mom once. I saw something move down below, and I put both feet on both sides of the hole, and pulled my wings in. It was about a ten foot drop. I slowly eased my feet down, and when I got to five feet, I jumped down, Fang right behind me, and got ready for anything.

I was in a torch lit hallway, that was gray and stone. It looked a little different then the other place the Lessers had been. However the same design was on the walls and floors. It was a little warmer, actually. I was huffing my breaths softly, as I pressed my back to Fangs, waiting for the attack. Nothing happened. Someone must have just been going through. Well, I knew they were here at least. Awesome...

Elena and Ysabelle jumped down, followed by Alec and Jane, who all jumped down gracefully for such a drop. I saw that they were on guard as well. I looked at Adam. "Alright Ace, where do we go?" I asked softly. He looked to his left. "This way," He whispered.

We followed him down more hallways, and passed a few vampires, but hid easily, then we would kill them, some how. Elena jumped on one's back, and ripped his head off, in complete silence. Alec made some go numb, so they couldn't run, and then they would kill them. It was so...angsty...but we had to do it, or we would end up like them, as always.

Adam tossed us nervous glances every now and then, but didn't say anything. Suddenly he looked back again, then ran from us. My eyes got wide. "That little..." I cut myself off as I ran to catch him. "Max!" Fang whispered frantically.

_'Go back Max,' _Voice warned.

_'I'm not letting him get away! You know I don't do that!'_

_'Max-'_

The Voice was cut off as I slammed into something that felt like concrete. I looked up and was staring into the black eyes of a blond male vampire. He looked _really _pissed off to tell you the truth.

I glanced over his shoulder, and saw Adam cowering back in fear. "Sorry," He mouthed. I stiffed a laugh.

The man made a lunge for me, which I easily dodged. He threw a punch, and I dropped down so that he hit the wall. Suddenly more vampires came up from behind him. "Get her!" He ordered in a rough voice. I heard hisses from behind me, and I glanced back and saw Jane and Alec hissing, backs arched ready to kill. My Flock went into survival mode, and were also ready. Elena and Ysabelle looked just as deadly, hands in fists, their eyes ablaze with anger.

Then, without warning, all hell broke loose.

A woman, who I recognized as Navarah, lunged for Iggy. Iggy jumped up, and gave her a round kick to the chest. Navarah staggered back, shocked. "Come on Blondie," Iggy taunted giving her the 'bring it on' look. Don't know how he knew she was blond, but nothing really seemed to surprise me these days.

A _boy _with red ashy hair ran for Alec. Alec hissed as he caught his fists. "Alec," the boy greeted smugly. "Ash," Alec replied just as coldly. "Still sucking up to Aro, I see."

"Still hiding in sewers I see." Ash hissed, and continued his fight. Alec caught Ash's neck in his hand. "Joanna!" Ash called hopelessly. A small girl appeared out of the darkness. I thought she was Angel for a second, because she had the same blond curls. But her blood red eyes made me think twice.

"Joanna!" He called again. Jane looked back, and snarled at the little girl. Joanna glared back. "Get them!" Ash demanded. Joanna had fear in her eyes right then, and her eyes shot from Alec to Jane, who were just _daring _her to try. Joanna ran back into the darkness. "Jo-" But Ash was cut off as Alec finished him. Elena, who was busy with _two _vampires, pointed two fingers at Ash's body and dismembered head, and it went ablaze.

"Yies!" Elena called. As I dodged another punch and replied with a kick, I glanced at Ysabelle, who had her hands in the ground. The floor under me vibrated, and the vampire in front of me _exploded. _Along with the two Elena was working on. The werewolf huffed, and shot fire at all the bodies. Ysabelle looked down at the floor. "What is it?" Elena asked. Ysabelle looked up. "This is where you found me," She whispered through lips that would not move. "She's here."

I brushed blood off of my shoulder, even though it felt as if it were on fire. For now, no Lessers were in sight. Only dead ones. I looked over my Flock; Fang had bloody knuckles, not so bad. Iggy was limping a little, okayish. Nudge and Gazzy both were bruised so bad it looked like they had fell of a cliff, made me a little antsy. And Angel was perfectly fine, thank God for mind controlling powers. And I had a bleeding burning up shoulder, bruised, limping, and not caring, not complaining. Normal Flock leader stuff.

I heard something whimpering from the darkness. I walked over to it slowly, cautiously, and found no other than Adam. "Let me at that fleshie," Elena growled, but Ysabelle put a hand on her shoulder as she concentrated. I took Adam by the collar. "Okay," I said. "I really think you need to start talking."

"You won't believe me."

Fang shrugged. "Guess we'll have to-"

"Okay, okay! Look, I don't know your friend, but if she was anything like you, a fighter then...," I waited. "She's dead. Sorry."

"Yeah we know she probably is," I said a little sadly. "Just tell me where she would be if she wasn't. Where do they keep prisoners? Oh and by the way, if your lying I won't kill you." His eyes lit up a little. I pointed at Ysabelle and Elena. "They will." They hissed and snarled, and it scared _me _a little.

Adam nodded. "Okay, come on."

Again, we followed him, killing and fighting vamps on the way. Finally, we came to an old wooden door that was smiler to the other one I had seen. I kicked it open. Everyone gasped at this sight.

A girl was in a cell. She was clinging onto the bars desperately, eyes darker than the blond males. Her arms and legs were chained. She looked about fourteen, with brown hair.

Oh, my God..

"Scarlet!" Adam yelled and wiggled out of my grasp to slide on his knees to the girl. Her head shot up, and she hissed and yelled in human sounds as she reached to grab at him. Adam staggered back. "Oh no," He sobbed.

I looked at Scarlet. After she stopped wailing like a Banshee, she was huffing, then crooked her head at the boy. "Adam?" She whispered. He nodded. Her confused gaze turned into a scowl. "I hate you," She told him, not very surprisingly. Adam nodded in defeat, and rolled up his sleeve. He slowly crawled over to her, and put his arm out to her. Her nose skimmed over it, then she grabbed it as she bit it, and dug her nails into his skin. Adam didn't make a sound. About five seconds later, he passed out. Scarlet let go, gasping and huffing.

"Newborn," Jane said softly. Scarlet looked up and hissed. "No, no," I told her. "We're not Lessers. We're uh, looking for someone." Scarlet's now red eyes narrowed. "Who?"

"Her names Nickoletta, or Nikkie," I broke the lock off of the cell, and opened it. I also broke the chains easily off of her, some how. Scarlet looked up at me. "_Your _Max?"

I nodded frantically, as everyone tensed. "Yes, where is she?" Scarlet shifted her gaze to the other side of the cell, and shakily walked, her knees wobbling. I saw burn and whip marks that covered them. I shuttered. Scarlet knelt down, and out of the darkness of the huge cell, I saw her touch something. Elena walked into the cell, and put her hand up to where Scarlet was.

The light from the fire made the cell look even bigger. It was about twenty feet back, where Scarlet was. She was sitting by a girl, covered in dry blood, bruises and burns. She was shackled by her neck, torso, arms, hands, legs, and feet. She was laying on her side, eyes closed. Her hair was dark, and even darker looking by the blood. Her eyes were closed, and her full lips were parted a little. She wasn't moving. Wasn't breathing. Limp.

"Nikkie!" I whispered.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Okay, don't kill me! This is one of the final chapies, might I add, so I kinda had to leave it as a cliff hanger. But don't worry, I'm workin' on the next chapter right now. I'm trying to get some of the chapters done so I can put more than one up soon. Alrighty, so Max found Nikkie! *Does happy dance* Coming up next we'll see what state Nikkie is in, and **_**yes **_**I'll put AlecxNikkie in it. I know some of you wanted that, and I'll be happy to write it:P Also, Draco comes face to face with **_**the **_**Maximum Ride. *Oooooh* Haha, okay please review! :) :) :)****  
**


	11. The Beginning of the End

_**Started with a perfect kiss then we could feel the poison set in. Perfect couldn't keep this love alive. You know that I love you so I love you enough to let you go. I want you to know that it doesn't matter where we take this road. Someone's gotta go, and I want you to know, you couldn't have loved me better. But I want you to move on. So I'm already gone. I'm already gone...Already gone.-**_**Kelly Clarkson (Already Gone)**_**  
**_

**I put that song there, basically because it reminded me of Alec and Nikkie, if Alec was there when Nikkie was dieing, that's what she would say to him. (Shrugs) Just thought it was sweet:) Alright, so looooong chapter again, (Hora) please review, yada, yada, yada8)**

**I do not own Twilight or Maximum Ride**

**Chapter 11-The Beginning of the End**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Max**

"Nikkie!" I whispered as I ran over to her. I slid on my knees, and landed beside her. I heard everyone else run up behind me. I touched Nikkie's neck where her pulse should be, and felt nothing. "She doesn't have a pulse," I whispered. "She doesn't need one," Elena said as she sat on the other side of Nikkie. I chocked, "So..is she...,"

"More are coming," Ysabelle said softly as she broke the chains off of Nikkie. She touched her sister's hand, and her eyes welded up with tears. Then she rubbed the chains. "She couldn't use her powers with these on her, and they made her weaker." When she stood up, I heard running foot steps. Elena looked at me. "I don't know if she's dead or not. Her blood isn't moving, and she doesn't have any Venom in her systems. Her heart isn't beating."

I looked at the door and saw about four of five Lessers. Angel, Iggy, Gazzy and Nudge ran and slammed the door shut. "We have to get out of here," Elena said as she handed Nikkie over to Alec, who picked her up easily. "She might have a chance if we can get her to Carlisle. Maybe. But we gotta get to the surface."

I glanced at Scarlet and Adam. Scarlet helped him up, and he sagged on her shoulder. "What about them?" I asked. Scarlet looked beyond scared when I said that. Elena sighed a little, and touched Scarlet's hand. "Would you like to come with us?" Scarlet hisatated a little, then nodded.

I nodded, and I looked down at Angel. "Angel, tell Carlisle we have Nikkie, and he has to be ready to work on her, and the others need to be ready to fight." Angel nodded. "Hey," She said a little happily. "Edward said the Volturi are here!" Wow, it was really weird for me to be happy about that. I heard hissing, screaming, yelling, and wailing outside the door. Then a few _thumps. _ The door opened slowly, and I was ready to pounce, then I saw who was there.

Renata stood in the doorway, bodies all around her. Felix was behind her, and I saw him throw a match over the bodies. "Took you long enough," Alec muttered as he and the rest of us walked past them. Chelsea turned to him, and her eyes got wide at Nikkie. "Is she-"

"We don't know," He replied slowly. I looked at Chelsea, and saw the rest of the Volturi-Minus the leaders and those ladies I saw-were behind her. "How many have you killed?" I asked.

"Not enough," Felix muttered as he threw a match on another vampire. I suddenly heard someone scream a scream that no human could match. I looked to the end of the hallway, and saw a female vampire, looking down horrified at the dead vampires. She ran. "Go, Felix." Heidi commanded with a smirk.

Felix sighed. "Run Felix, fetch Felix, go and kill them for me, will you Felix," He muttered mimicking Aro's voice. "Come on Afton, your comin' too." The two of them ran after the lady. "They might all be going to the surface," Fang said. "Who knows how many passages they have in here." I nodded. "Well let's go find ours then."

It was actually very hard to find the way we had came. This entire place was like a huge maze! I had done a _lot _of navigating in my time, you all know that, but navigating myself in a vampire's hideout was new for me. Added that to the list of things I never want to do again.

When we surfaced, I was engulfed by Esme's hug. Dang that lady was strong. "Thank God you all are alright," She whispered. She reminded me so much of my own mother. I smiled and hugged her back. Esme turned to Nikkie. "Oh my God," She whispered as she clamped a hand over her mouth.

Alec sat Nikkie down behind Carlisle, who went into doctor mode. "Alright," He said running a hand over his forehead. "I'm not to familiar with vampire werewolf hybrid stuff, so maybe you three," He looked at Elena and Ysabelle, who had snagged some vamps clothes and was in human form, and Alec. "Should tell me what all she _should _be doing."

"Breathing," Ysabelle muttered. Elena got a look on her face that looked like she wanted to slap Ysabelle. "Nikkie's heart beat goes slightly faster than a humans. She doesn't have a lot of blood left, and it's not moving. It's just...sitting there. She's also dry of Venom. That could be from thirst, or the trail she left. There's no way for us to tell if she's gone or not..."

"Alright, well I'll try my best." Carlisle muttered.

**Maddalena**

"We're under attack!" One of them screamed. "Lock off all the exits, get everyone together!" I had never ran so fast. I had never been so scared. Where was my daughter?! "Joanna, Joanna, Joanna," I chocked out. I couldn't loose my daughter, I didn't care if all of them died, I could not loose Joanna. I rounded a corner, and went head on with a small force.

I fell back though, and hissed to see which one of the Volturi it was. But it wasn't one of them. Joanna cried tearless on the ground, her head in her hands. I didn't hesitate to run over to her and scoop her up in my arms. "Joanna, it's okay, what's wrong?"

"T-t-they killed h-him," She chocked. "And I-I-I let them!" My eyes got a little wide as I looked down at her. "Joanna," I said seriously but softly. "Who killed who?"

"A-Alec, killed A-Ash," Ha! I knew it. I knew that he would get himself killed one day. I smiled smugly to myself as I hugged Joanna tighter. "He's in a better place now," I lied. "Was all the Volturi with him?"

"No, it was some kids too,"

"Vampire kids?"

"No, they had..human in them." My eyes got wider. "What do you mean, they had human in them?"

"They're like us, Maddalena." I felt her wings twitch on her back, where my hand was.

Those bird kids.

I sat Joanna down, and held her chin up. "Alright, I need you to listen to me, _very _carefully." She nodded. "Me and you are going to run, and not stop. We aren't going to stop until we are far from this place and we don't even remember where it was. It's just going to be me, and you. No Draco, no Ash, no worries. Would you like that?" A smile crept upon her face, and she nodded a little.

"But it isn't going to be easy darling," I told her, and she nodded, excepting it. "We can't stop to kill anyone. That's how big this is." She rubbed her belly and pouted a little, but nodded again. I nodded back, and we ran.

I heard fast footsteps running towards me, and I jumped onto a support beam hanging from the ceiling. I saw a female vampire, running and screaming down the hallway like a child. Two Volturi members, who I recognized as Felix and Afton were chasing her. "Worst. Day. Ever," Felix huffed trying to catch up to her. Aftron agreed, as they ran out of my sight. I waited for others to be following, but I saw or heard none, so I took off running again.

I saw no one. Earthier all of the coven was dead, or surfacing like mad men. I didn't care. All I cared about was getting Joanna to safety. I jumped easily up a manhole that was open. Probably all got out there.

But I was surprised to see not my coven, but the Volturi, those bird kids, werewolves, some other vampires, and our two prisoners.

Scarlet hissed loudly at me, and her lips curled behind her teeth. Everyone's attention went to me and Joanna. "Joanna," I whispered. I saw her look up at me with wide eyes from the corner of my own. _"Run." _

Her dark purple wings automatically popped out from the back of her cloak, and she sprang into the air. I glanced up and saw she was about twenty feet high. I looked down and locked eyes with a white haired girl.

Her hair matched mine. Then I remembered her.

_"I don't think this is a good idea Draco," I told him as he strapped down the scared and beat girl. _

_"Would you relax Maddalena?" He told me. "One experiment wont be any different from the others."_

_I glanced down at her, then at the huge wolf sitting on the other side of her. He had the same expression I did. He had only agreed to this to get away from Caius, after all, the vampire had destroyed his entire pack. He needed something to keep him busy for his eternity._

_Draco leaned against the wall, and glanced at the fridge full of blood. "What?" I asked. He shook his head slowly. "Nothing," He muttered. He turned his attention back to the girl. "Okay, go on." I glanced at the wolf, and took the girls arm in my hands. She started breathing frantically, and she shut her eyes. I bit down with the wolf. _

_We left her there, and I was the first one to leave. I swore I saw a flash of Emerald and icy blue eyes, but then it was gone. I ignored it._

That was the girl, standing right in front of me, her hair as white as mine. Her eyes were cloudy, but she seemed to know who I was. She growled, and sprang for me. My wings snapped open, and I tried to get higher, but the girl's nails grazed my leg, and I hissed. I glanced at the others.

"I'll get her," The girl called. "Take care of Nikkie!"

I flew through the forest, the girl not far behind. Joanna was by my side. Without any warning, I was pulled suddenly from the air, and was falling fast. The girl had jumped in a tree and grabbed my ankle.

I hit the ground hard, a part of my wings snapping. She slapped me in the face, and it took all of me to push her off of me. "You stupid bitch!" She yelled and she dug her fingers into the ground, and I felt the ground _move _and it felt like a bomb went off from under me, and I flew up until I hit a tree's trunk. I groaned in pain, and I heard Joanna scream from above. The girl held me up by my neck. "_You _did this to me," She whispered through her teeth.

"I didn't-"

"I wouldn't lie to her Maddalena," My eyes got wide, and I turned to the voice, along with the girl. Out of the deep darkness of the woods, a man appeared. He looked about in his early thirties, his jet black hair swaying idly in the wind. His hair matched the girls at the bottom. He wore tattered clothes that also swayed in the breeze. He leaned up against a tree's trunk looking down at me disapprovingly.

The Alpha, and last, of the Children of the Moon.

He stayed around our bases for protection. Caius, of the Volturi, killed all of his pack. I had known him, and he said he would work for protection. And thus, this girl was changed. That was his work. Everyone knew he was here, but no one knew just how _involved _I was with him. His dark eyes twinkled as he looked at the girl. "Ysabelle," He said softly. "She really did live through it. The one Lesser that did."

Ysabelle's eyes grew wide. "What?" She whispered brokenly through unmoving lips.

"Yies," We all turned to the call, and I saw the girl with the burned colored hair, a whip made of fire coming from her fist as she slapped a Lesser across the face. "We got company!"

Ysabelle turned back to me. She was my daughter. I couldn't kill her, or hurt her. I saw her hand transform into a wolf's paw, but with razor sharp claws. She slashed me across my face. My hard as nails skin ripped apart easily, and I felt so weak. Joanna screamed.

Ysabelle's hand transformed back, and she turned to the Alpha. "I will _never _be one of them. I'm better than that." She spat.

"YSABELLE!" The girl yelled.

_"I'M COMIN'!" _She screamed back. Ysabelle glared at me for a moment, and ran towards the others, who were in a heated battle with the rest of my kind.

I was gasping for breath. If my heart was beating, I would have had a heart attack by now. I touched my face, and I felt the ripped skin. Three long slashes went from my forehead, over my eyes, and down to my chin. The pain was only a mild discomfort compared to the feeling to get away from all of this.

The Alpha helped me up. "So your finally ditching your brother, huh?" He asked in a husky voice as he helped me up. I nodded, and Joanna landed in a branch waiting for me. "Where you gonna go?"

"As far away from this place as possible," I told him through ripped lips as my wings opened back up painfully and slowly. I winced.

"Mind if I tag along?" He asked softly.

I looked at him. He was just as much as a fugitive to the Volturi as I was. I needed protection, just like he did. Plus, I wanted him with me. I sighed, and nodded. "For a little while, I suppose." He smiled as I slowly flew upwards. Joanna looked at me, bewildered and scared and I shook my head.

Fire exploded from the fight below, and I heard yelling and battle cries. I looked back down and saw a huge black wolf waiting for me to lead the way. "Let's go," I told her.

And I left this world of darkness, pain, and evil behind me.

**Max**

Okay, remind me to add getting ambushed by about forty vamps also on the list of never doing things again list.

"Iggy, WATCH IT!" I yelled as one came up from behind him. He was occupied with one, and as the one from behind him came to punch him, he ducked down, and the vampire hit the other in the face. "What the hell?!" He yelled rubbing his forehead. The other one only shrugged. Iggy got them when they didn't expect it, and gave them both a bad ass kicking.

The Volturi were actually a really big help, even if Felix and Afton weren't here. Suddenly, the came up from the manhole opening. "Ha," Felix laughed sheepishly. "Found 'em." Aftron groaned, and both of them joined in the fight.

I glanced back at Carlisle, who was still working on Nikkie. He sighed frustratingly, and looked hopeless. I wasn't paying attention, and I got hit in the back of the head. I saw a little blackness, but I shook my head. I felt blood drip from my head, and down my cheek.

Oh crap.

That was _not _the thing to be doing when fighting vampires.

About five smelt the air, and their eyes turned black. "Shit," I cursed as I stood up weary. They all walked towards me slowly. "You want it," I growled. "Come get it!"

They all lunged for me, and I held my hand up to one of them. I levitated him in the air, and slammed him into the ground, maybe even harder than Ysabelle could. Fang blinked at me as he joined me. I shrugged smiling. "I practiced," I told him. He nodded and got a, 'She really is crazy,' look on his face.

I probably killed about ten of them, in maybe ten minuets. That was the good news. The bad news was, I was beating' to a pulp, just like the rest of my Flock.

Elena and Ysabelle were bloody and bruised, the Cullen's were looking _tired, _the La Push wolves were hanging on a little, and Nikkie hadn't moved.

I thought about anything that could help Carlisle get Nikkie back to us. Then, I thought of a stupid idea, that might actually work.

I ran over to Carlisle. "What if you give her blood, _and _Venom?" I told him over the battle cries. "I thought of that," He said. "But I don't have a syringe." I nodded, and looked around. I saw Scarlet rip a Lesser's arm clean off. I walked over to her casually, and waited for her to be through. She was gasping, and looked at me as she whipped sweat off her brow. "Look, I need some medical stuff for Nikkie, do you know where any are down there?"

She glanced over at the manhole. "I think I saw some on my way into my cell," She looked at Nikkie. "We gotta hurry."

We ran through the empty hallways jumping over bodies, which was _so _beyond gross. "Here!" Scarlet told me as we came to the cells again. Their was a fridge full of blood, just like the one Fang had described from the other hideout. Scarlet opened it, and took out a bag of blood, a doctor's bag, and two clean syringes.

"Come on," She said leading the way back up to the surface.

The manhole was in sight, but then I stopped in my tracks, as did Scarlet.

A man, with dark hair and dark eyes, stood in our way. He was a vampire, and looked _really _pissed off.

"Draco," Scarlet whispered.

"Get out of here," I told her. "Get to Nikkie."

She sent me a nervous glance, and I sent her a look, daring her to say anything. She just zoomed past Draco, and he tried to grab her, but was unsuccessful. He growled and turned his attention back to me. _'Angel,' _I said, _'We got a slight problem.'_

_'Max, where are you?'_

_'Uh, face to face with a flippin' UFC vampire fighter, is what it looks like.'_

_'Were coming.'_

I swallowed. He looked so strong it made me tired and want to give up. But I never _ever _gave up. I was Maximum Ride, after all.

The man walked towards me, and I stood my ground, getting ready to use my power.

"Do I know you?" He asked cockily.

"I highly doubt it," I huffed.

"Hmm," Was his only reply. Then he lunged for me, and I dodged, but it wasn't easy. He was _really _quick for his size. His hand went to the air, and went slowly into a fist. And as it did, pain ignited every part of my body. Mentally, and physically.

This was so much worse then the headache's. Not only was the pain unbearable, but my life literallyflashed before my eyes.

The School...Running form the School...Running from Erasers...Angel being taken...Kissing Fang for the first time...Killing Ari...Meeting Mom...Meeting the Cullen's...Meeting Nikkie...My Flock.

Every flash was more blinding then the last. Every memory more alive then the others. Everyone of them more painful, and only getting more painful by the next one to come.

I was screaming bloody murder, and was on the ground curled in a ball convulsing. No human could ever feel this much pain and live this long through it.

I _would not _be able to live through this.

**Angel**

_'MAX!' _I yelled to Max's mind. Max's screams of agony rang through my ears, making my hands clamp over them, even though it wasn't doing me any good. Scarlet gave Carlsile the bag, and Adam, who had came to the surface with us, gave Carlisle enough blood to feel the entire syringe which was really big. I had never seen one so big, not even at the School.

Carlisle shot the blood into her veins. Nothing happened. He sighed frustratingly. He looked at Alec. "You do it," He said softly. Alec nodded, and took Nikkie's head in his hands. He brushed her bloody hair behind her ear, and bit down, _hard, _on her neck. So hard her entire body jolted in defense. He bit both of her wrist next.

I watched for a little while longer. She still wouldn't move.

Carlisle shook his head, and sighed. There weren't that many vampires to fight anymore, so Elena and Ysabelle were sitting next to their leader, tears going down both of their ripped up faces. Elena held Nikkie's lifeless hand in her's. Ysabelle held the other.

"She was already gone," Ysabelle said brokenly. Elena, on the other hand, didn't look as hopeless. She stared at Nikkie, gripping her hand.

"Please sister," Elena whispered.

**Nikkie**

Death is peaceful. Easy. Your sorrow is drowned in along with your entangled pain that your wrapped in goes away with your life. Darkness surrounds you..and you welcome it, and _want _to be pulled into it. Never to see this cruel worlds light again. All the faces you knew in this life begin to fade, the most saddest and painful expressions on their faces; tears from their eyes, even if they couldn't cry. They fade into the darkness, and are gone. Forever. They live they're forever, and you live yours. It doesn't matter if you want that or not; that's how it has to be.

I didn't want to die, but I couldn't fight anymore. If I was going to die, I might as well do it peacefully, right? Slowly and calmly, enjoying the passing of the realms around me. I would miss them all-My sisters, my bonded, Max, the rest of the Flock, the Cullen's, and even the Volturi-but I could watch over them.

I so didn't want to do that. I wanted to be by them, and fight together with them for my eternity. I couldn't die. I couldn't, I couldn't, I couldn't...I saw an indiscribable white light. Was I _actually _in Heaven? Then it was gone, and the light became darkness. Then I heard a clear voice that sounded like an Angel's.

"Please sister,"

Elena.

Then I realized what was happening.

Death is peaceful. Easy. Life is harder. So much harder. But worth it.

So worth it.

It was as if my eyes had rolled permanently into the back of my head, then they rolled back. I took the biggest breath I had ever took in my life, my back arching up from my laying position. In that one breath, power and strength filled my systems like never before; I had never felt so strong. _Fresh _Venom ran through my veins, and I felt as good as a Newborn. Even better.

I felt the Venom push through my veins, making my body colder, that I gladly latched onto. I was still sucking in air, I realized, and I fell back, huffing. "Now that's more like it!" I recognized the voice of Carlisle, easily. My eyes opened slowly, scared to see what was before me.

My vision was even _sharper, _and everything was so much more...clearer, and I didn't even think that it was possible. But it was apparently. When I finally got a good look at what I was looking at, I realized I had a bunch of people's faces in my own. I gasped, scared to death, and my hands went over my eyes. "Oh _God, _don't do that!" I muttered into my hand. Then I realized that it wasn't my hand, but a warm hand. I looked at it, and saw black fingernails. I looked up, and Elena made a sound of delight, and hugged me tightly along with Ysabelle.

"We thought we lost you," Elena sobbed into my hair. I smiled. "I'm hard to kill," I told her softly. Ysabelle laughed and hugged me tighter. I glanced over at Alec, who looked extremely amused. "Shut up," I muttered smiling at him. He just shrugged.

After I was hugged by my sister, Jane hugged me. "Good to have you back Nikkie," She said. I nodded and told her thank you. That's the nicest thing I would probably get out of Jane, for now. I was perfectly fine with that.

"Fang," Angel ran over to him, tears in her eyes. "Max!" And in that one word, I knew something tragic had happened.

"Where is she?" I asked Fang. He almost answered, then I heard a shrill scream, coming from the man hole. I used my knew vision to see through the ground and the walls.

There, Max sat in a terrified position, crying and screaming and holding her head with trembling hands.

"Oh my God," I whispered as we ran for her.

**Max**

My world went faster than any average roller coaster, any flight I had ever taken. The memories continued to go by in quick flashes, not even lasting a millisecond.

"MAX!" I heard someone yell. I tried to open my eyes, but it was to hard. As the flashes continued, I realized it was my _entire _life. I saw myself fall to where I was now, then I saw myself growing up, and fighting, and winning. I saw myself in a white dress, then a small baby in my arms with red ruby wings. My baby.

The flashes stopped, and the pain went away slowly. I opened my eyes now, and saw Fang was sitting beside me. "Max, Max, Max," He cooed as he cradled me in his arms. "Shh, shh, your safe, your safe. I love you, please be okay."

My lips trembled and I felt so cold. Fang rubbed his hands over my shoulders, trying to warm me. It helped a little, but I still felt traumatized. I looked up, and saw three slim blurry figures in front of me.

I blinked my tears back, and saw that it was Elena, Ysabelle, and Nikkie.

Nikkie.

Nikkie, Nikkie, Nikkie!

I smiled the best I could to myself. She held Draco by his neck, and pushed him into the wall. "You'll regret it," Draco chocked.

Nikkie smiled slightly, and spoke through her teeth. "The only regret I have in my life, is not finishing you in the first place."

The way she spoke with such coldness, I knew how deadly serious she was. Draco's eyes got wide.

She relaxed her grip slightly, and Draco ran for it. Nikkie smirked, and dashed after him, Ysabelle and Elena on her heels. Nikkie jumped on his back, and with a swift move of her hands, his neck snapped clean off.

She jumped off, and they slashed him up and Elena set him ablaze. Nikkie looked back at us. "Come on, we gotta get out of here,"

Fang scooped me up, and as soon as I was out, I heard a _boom _from below. Elena and Ysabelle jumped out of the manhole, before it became an un even gap in the ground. Ysabelle must have shot a bomb straight through it.

The pain was still there, and I sighed and looked at my surroundings. The dawn began to break through the clouds, and the fire around the battle field began to die out, slowly. I looked around and saw Nikkie, hugging Alec and smiling like a sheepish little four year old.

She had her arms around his neck, and he had his arms around her waist. She muttered something, and he replied and she laughed. She stood on her tip toes and pressed her forehead against his, both of them smiling. Kinda sweet.

I looked up at Fang, and grinned at him. He smiled back as he brushed some hair from my eyes. "You okay now?" He asked worried. I tried to sit up, and the pain became pressure on my head, but I ignored it, and sat up, leaning on Fang for support.

Carlisle was doing his doctor thing to the Flock, and Elena and Ysabelle. Angel and Nessie were talking and giggling. Nessie had waited for all the fighting to subside until she came out to her family again. Jacob had stayed with her.

The rest of the Cullen's were fine, along with the Volturi. Some were a little mad, however, that they didn't get enough fight out of the Lessers.

I gasped, along with everyone else, but didn't say anything.

"Max," I turned my attention to the voice. Nikkie knelt down beside me, and smiled. "Are you okay? What'd he do to you?"

I thought for a moment. "I dunno..he just..he just lunged for me, and then I got all these...flashes. They hurt."

"Hmm," Nikkie replied rubbing her chin. "It might be because you already did that. He just made the pain worse. Maybe that was his power. We'll never know."

"I don't want to," I muttered and Nikkie laughed. She still looked awful, but she didn't look as bad as when we found her.

She chuckled. "I look like hell, don't I?"

I shrugged. "Not as bad as before."

She nodded slowly. "Max, I can't thank you enough for saving me. Really."

"All in a days work Nikkie," I replied smiling.

She shook her head, smiling. I looked over at Scarlet, who was talking to Adam softly. "So, are you gonna take her with you?" Nikkie glanced at her. "I guess so, I mean, I told Felix that if he touched her I would tell Aro that he and Gianna did it, so..," She glanced at Alec, who had his jaw dropped at her. She smirked and winked, and she turned her attention back to me.

"Who was Gianna?"

"Gianna, was the Volturi's human secratery," She told me. "They killed her so they could remain sustained." She added softly. "Did she know they were vampires?" Fang asked. She nodded. "She didn't like me though," Nikkie said crossing her arms. "She said I would be killed before she was." She huffed. "Guess she was wrong."

"Hmm," I replied. "So are you like...okay?"

She laughed. "Healthy as a horse. Actually, I feel a lot better than before I was captured. It was like I got..an upgrade some how." She shrugged, then her eyes lit up. "Oh hey, do you have your phone?"

I took it slowly out of my pocket, wincing, and pulled out the small crushed phone. "Oh," Nikkie said. "Here," Alice said as she threw a small silver phone at Nikkie. She caught it easily, and stood up, dialing like crazy. She waited the amount of time for one ring, then I heard a muffled hello.

"Alize?" Nikkie said softly, grinning.

I heard screaming on the other line, and Nikkie held the phone back a few inches away from her face. "Why is she screaming?" Emmett asked. Elena chuckled as Carlisle wrapped her arm up. "That's Alize for you."

Screaming continued on the other line, and I heard, 'Oh my God,' and 'Nikkie' and 'Alive' and 'Gonna kill you when I see you'. I laughed, and so did Nikkie.

That reminded me of something.

Edward game me his phone, and I called my mother.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ella."

"MAX!" She yelled happily. "Did ya have a fun mission?"

"Uh, I wouldn't really call it _fun _Ella. But it was successful."

"Awesome!"

I laughed. "Hey, can you give mom the phone?"

"Yup," She popped her lips on the P, and I heard her call Mom, and told her that I was on the phone.

"Max?" Mom said worried.

"Hey," I said amusement in my voice.

"Oh my God, Max!" She cheered. "Are you alright, is everyone safe?"

"Yes mom, we're all fine." She sighed in relief. "Good, I was so worried about you. So was Stormy." I grinned. "Aw, she missed me?"

"Of course she did!" Mom retorted. "She started crying the moment you left her sight. The only reason you don't hear her screaming in the background is because I made Jeb rock her to sleep." I laughed. "You made Jeb watch her?"

"Ever sense I got home," I laughed with her. "Well we're going to get home soon, okay? I just wanted to tell you that we're all alive." I heard the smile in her voice. "Alright honey. I love, and tell the Flock I love them as well."

I put the phone on speaker. "Mom says she loves us!"

"LOVE YOU TOO!" All the Flock yelled. Mom laughed, and said her goodbyes, and we hung up.

I could not wait to get home.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

***Faints again***

**Ow, migraines hurt! Sorry, I had to share that. If your wondering why in Hell I put that part and the Alpha in this, some of you might have been wondering what happened to him, so I thought I should put him in here. Okay, next chapter, coming up! :P**

**"Run Felix, fetch Felix, go and kill them for me, will you Felix," He muttered mimicking Aro's voice.**

**Hehe. Gotta love Felix:D**


	12. The Maximum Ride

**I do not own Twilight or Maximum Ride**

**Chapter 12-The Maximum Ride**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_**One day later on the plane from Galileo Galilei Airport in Pisa, Italy to Arizona**_

**Max**

We had all healed up nicely after the fight with the Lessers. Aro thanked us, and he read my thought about Ella asking me to bring her something from Italy. He gave me a necklace, that was made of every color diamond imaginable in an oval shape, on a silver chain. I had to stutter a thank you.

I was sitting in my plane seat next to Nikkie, who had also healed up a lot. However she did limp a little when she walked slightly, and her face still had a few cuts and burns on it, but other then that she was perfectly fine.

"So," I said crossing my legs in my seat. "Are you and Alec okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Why wouldn't we be?"

"Well, I mean your leaving to go back to Alize and Myra after he just got you back, is all."

"He's use to it," She said. "And it's not like we didn't have a reunion." A big smirk crept on her face. "Ew!" I whispered loudly. She laughed her melodious laugh. "I"m kidding! Geez!" She laughed again and shook her head. "But seriously." Her face got completely still, and she didn't blink.

"Quit, your giving me mental pictures!" I said shaking my head. She laughed again, and rolled her eyes. "It's your hormones, you'll get over it," She said. I crossed my arms. "Well you were changed when you were a teenager. You still have them, don't you?"

"No,"

"Yes," Elena said slowly and peeped her eyes over Nikkie's seat. Nikkie slung her fist at her, and Elena quickly dodged, then giggled from behind her seat next to Embry, and kicked Nikkie's once. She jolted forward, then sighed through her teeth, and brought her attention back to me.

I laughed, and looked at everyone else. Fang was catching some Z's silently, his chin on his fists. Iggy had his head on his shoulder in the seat next to him, droll from his mouth, and snoring. I smiled and looked at Angel and Nessie, who were both giggling in their seats, Total in between them.

Jacob and Seth were talking and comparing battle scars. Edward and Bella were watching them laughing. Jasper and Emmett were discussing who killed the most Lessers, and Alice and Rosalie just rolled their eyes. Esme and Carlisle watched their children peacefully, while Ysabelle sat next to Scarlet and they were both speaking quietly in Italian (Adam had stayed with his and Scarlet's mother.)

"So," I said as I turned back to Nikkie. "I guess things are gonna be pretty boring, huh?" She smiled, and looked out the window, overlooking the ocean. "Mathematically impossible." She looked back at me and smiled again.

"So are you gonna like move to La Push now?" She looked at me confused. I nodded back at Elena and Embry. When Elena had told Nikkie her and Embry were together, Nikkie went into protective sibling mode, and slammed Embry up against a tree, and yelled, 'Did you violate my sister, jackass?' She apologized, but I knew that Nikkie would never let Elena live it down.

"Oh," She said realizing. "I dunno. The Cullen's gotta move soon. Maybe Alize can get their house. Maybe they'd take it down a few zeros." I nodded. "Well, your still gonna see us, right?" She nodded. "Duh," She laughed. "You can't get rid of me that easy."

"None of us," Elena said smiling, her head above Nikkie's seat again.

When we landed my mom almost tackled me to the ground. Stormy was squished in between us, and she made a sound familiar to laughter. "Aw," I said smiling and holding her up, behind careful not to hurt, or let anyone see, her wings. "Did you miss me?" She smiled a little, and touched my face.

Nikkie was tackled by Myra, and she fell on her bottom, and laughed as Myra hugged her. "I miss you!" Myra smiled up at her, showing all of her, sharp_, _teeth. Nikkie sent me a nervous glance as she returned the hug.

Alize hugged Nikkie, Elena and Ysabelle tightly, tears in her eyes smiling. She took Nikkie's face in her hands, and whipped Nikkie's tears away. "My beautiful daughter," She whispered as she hugged her again.

After the hug fest, we all had to part outside. Nikkie hugged me, and said, "Hopefully I won't get into much trouble by the next time you see me."

I rolled my eyes. "Won't happen," I laughed. She smiled. "Look who's catching on!"

All of the Cullen's and La Push wolves also said goodbye. They told us they would also stay in touch.

Elena and Ysabelle also hugged me. "Thank you so much Max," Elena told me. "I can't wait until we get to see you again!" She smiled a blinding smile. "Right Yies?"

"As long as we don't have to go back to Italy for another century or two," She stretched then sighed. "I'm beat."

"Alright, well let's get home," Alize said as she buckled Myra in her seat. I wasn't really that surprised that it was a 2008 Wolf Ford Kuga.

"Can I drive?" Ysabelle asked, eyes bright.

"_Hell _no," Alize said sternly.

Ysabelle sighed as she got in the back seat. "I run over the mail box _one _time...,"

Nikkie waved from the passengers seat. "Later, Max," She said smiling.

I waved as they drove off down the busy street, and were soon out of sight.

Fang hugged me by my waist. "So, you think we can handle any more craziness after this mission?"

I smiled and touched his cheek. "I think we can," I said smiling.

"Uh, duh," Gazzy said. Then he got a big grin on his face. "We'll take this to the ultimate..."

"Amazing," Angel said grinning.

"Thrilling," Fang said mtter of factly.

"Crazy," Said Iggy nodding his head.

"Super fabulous," Nudge beamed.

"Maximum Ride," I finished.

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Hehe, I loved the end. 3 3 3 Pic of Alize's car in Forksflys link on profile, below Alize's bio section.**


	13. Happy Saint Marcus Day

**I do not own Twilight or Maximum Ride**

**Chapter 13-Happy Saint Marcus Day**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_**(A few months later)**_

**Nikkie**

"No," I told him.

"Why not?"

"Because I said no."

"Why are you saying no?"

_"Because. _I said. No."

Alec sighed. "Just tell me why you have a problem with me killing humans and I'll shut up." I sighed and threw my hood over my head. "Because...just because." Alec sighed again and threw his hood over his head. He was pissed. I sighed heavily as well. "Just don't do it when I'm around, alright?"

He shrugged. "Whatever you say," He muttered.

We went through a tunnel, and I saw a _huge _festival going on. It was night time, so it might have just started or was ending. "Tomorrow is Saint Marcus day," Alec reminded me. "Oh yeah," I replied. "I'm gonna have to buy Elena some plastic fang's like I promised her." I rubbed my chin looking around. Alec grinned.

I thought for a moment. "So have you found anything about if some of..._them _are alive?" I shuttered a little. Alec caught it, and brushed his fingers over my face soothingly. "We haven't found anything," He muttered. "Don't worry, no one will hurt you." I nodded at him. "I feel kinda weak. You having to walk me to the air port every time I leave, and Elena and Ysabelle having to pick me up from there."

"It's only for a little while," He replied softly. "And you shouldn't feel weak. The fact that your standing here proves your not." I shrugged. "I guess so. But still." He shrugged as we both walked towards the streets.

"I really don't think that any of them are alive though Nikkie," He said quietly and seriously as a little girl ran passed us on the crowded street. "Well Ysabelle said that one lady got away, and so did that kid."

"That was Maddalena and Joanna," Alec said half laughing. "They won't do anything, or they would have done it by now."

"But Demetri can't even find her."

"Then that means she's long gone."

I sighed. I couldn't win an argument with him. A few teenage boys walked past us, and I saw their eyes all look over me where I did not want to be looked at. I glanced at Alec innocently, and he hissed, making the boys jump back. Literally. They all stuttered at Alec, who just smirked and they walked away, rather quickly.

"Protective little thing, aren't you?" I asked as I walked closer to him and kissed his cheek. He only chuckled a little.

**Unknown character**

"Will you be needing anything ma'am?"

I glanced up at my waiter. He was very attracted to me, it was for sure. My partner cleared his throat at him, and the waiter snapped back into real posture. "No," I said my eyes casting over my menu for cover. "Thank you."

"I'll take your menu?"

I looked at him for a long moment, then gave it to him. I looked at my partner. We had both changed our looks after what had happened a few months ago. He died his hair from black to blonde, and my hair went from white to brown, and I wore brown contacts consistently. It was very hard to cover up with something that made me look tan as well.

"What exactly are you looking for?" He asked softly. I shook my head, and kept my eyes down. He sighed, and leaned back in his chair.

I use to actually come here sometimes on Saint Marcus day. Not a lot, now though. I just wanted to see her, to see if she was actually alive now.

And I saw her.

Nickoletta walked side by side with that Volturi scum, talking softly. I laughed. The Alpha crooked his head at me. "She's really alive," I muttered. He glanced back at them and nodded. "I guess she is. So can we go now? I really don't like this place."

I turned my gaze to him. "Tense thing, aren't you?" He rolled his eyes, as we stood up. He put his dark shades back on as I put my own on.

Suddenly Joanna ran at a human speed _right beside_ Nickoletta. My eyes got wide, and I felt the urge to scream, but I swallowed it down. She ran to me, and smiled. "Look Mom," She started calling me mom now, covering up my real name. She held up a necklace with a tooth hanging from it. "It's a shark tooth!"

A man came running through the crowd, and he looked like he was looking for something. Joanna hid behind me. The man looked at me. "Ma'am, have you seen a little girl around her? About this big," He held his hand up a few feet above the ground. "She stole a necklace from my booth!"

I grinned slightly. "Yes, I think she went that way," I pointed in an unknown direction. He nodded, and dashed that way. I glanced down at Joanna, who smiled sheepishly and clamped her necklace on. I sighed a little, and I took her hand in mine. "Let's go Hannah," I muttered. We all blended in with the crowd, being unseen by the two other creatures.

"Maddalena," He whispered. "What are we gonna get them or something?" Alpha muttered. I shot him a frantic look.

"Hell no," I whispered. "We'll get killed!"

"Then what are we doing here?"

I sighed again. "Listen to me," I said sternly. "I came for my own personal reasons. We're coming, and we're going. Never coming back, alright?"

He nodded. "Where we going?"

"I like Africa," Joanna cut in looking up smiling. I looked at Alpha, who had a look that said, 'are you serious?'

"Yes," I said smiling. "I think Africa would be perfect darling." She smiled and played with her Shark Tooth.

"So we're not going to do anything?"

"No," I told him. "We're not going to the States for those Bloodhound girls. We're not staying here for the Volturi. We're going far, far, away now. Never coming back. We can't do anything. We're dead, got it?"

He nodded. "Got it."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So in case you were wondering where Maddalena, the Alpha and Jonna, or 'Hannah' went, go look in Africa, maybe you'll get a little luck there:P**


	14. Love Birds

**I do not own Twilight or Maximum Ride**

**Chapter 14-Love Birds**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Max (Age 22)**

I had never been so nervous in my entire life. I think I would rather be fighting Erasers, or vampires, or werewolves, or any other supernatural creature right now.

"Hold still," Alice ordered as she pulled my dress into place. I sighed through my teeth, and kept a few cuss words back. "You'll thank me for this," She told me. "I don't have to tell your future for that."

"Alice, how can I be still?" I retorted. "I mean, I'm no good at this wedding junk!"

Alice giggled. "What?" I asked.

"Your acting like Bella was, that's all." Oh yeah...I remembered Alice telling me how awful and _so _human Bella was acting on her wedding day. That conversation ended with Bella stringing a few words that I was thinking of.

"I think you look pretty," Angel said smiling. I glanced at Angel, now with long silky blond hair falling down her back, and as tall as I was when I was fourteen. She was still the same angel, though. "Thanks Angel," I muttered as I sighed.

"Come on Max," Nudge, who was now nineteen, patted my hand. "You look gorgeous! Alice has got to do my wedding when I get married!" She sighed and looked up at the ceiling, daydreaming. Rosalie, who was working on the bottom of my dress, smiled up at me. "You'll do fine Max. I don't think you could be as bad as Bella was."

"Alright, enough of the human memories," Bella said into her bouquet. She looked up, not a hair out of place, and put her head on her chin. "But seriously Max, you do look beautiful."

"Very lovely," Esme said smiling.

"I'm glad I gave you that necklace to where Max," Ella said smiling.

"Yeah," Nessie, who looked about sixteen or seventeen now, agreed.

"Who is it?" My mother called as someone knocked on the door.

"Hey guys," We all turned to Iggy and Gazzy, who both had their eyes covered, heads peeped in the room. "Is it safe?" Gazzy asked. "Yeah Gaz," I laughed. They both un clamped their hands, and stepped in.

"Whoa," Iggy, now twenty one, said smiling. "You look beautiful Max!"

Yeah, thanks to Carlisle, the miracle doctor, Iggy could see again. Pretty sweet, huh?

"Yeah Max," Gazzy, now sixteen, said nodding. "You look really pretty."

"Thank you," I said polity. "Yup, cause you've never really dressed girly before," I threw Angel's flowers at Gazzy, and he grabbed it in his hand, and threw it back. I held my hand up, and it stopped right in front of my face. "Your _so _lucky that didn't hit her," Alice growled.

I handed Angel back her flowers, and she rubbed her fingers over them, grinning her little Angel grin.

"Okay, well it's time," Iggy said smirking at my horrified expression.

Alice nodded, and helped me up. "Careful," She warned. I nodded, and looked at myself in the full length mirror.

My brown/blond hair was flowing down my back. Alice had washed it for a straight hour. It was twisted in some weird braided shape on the top in the back that I had never seen before. My skin was flawless, special thanks to the vampire wedding specialist Inc. My dress was slightly tight, all the way down my thighs, then flowed down to the floor. It showed off my curves, which was very pleasing.

Alice threw the veil over my face, and it was some how tied into the design my hair was in. My necklace, which Ella had let me wear, was from the Volturi. I didn't really want to, but Alice said it would complement me well, and it did. She had bought some ear rings to match it, which probably cost more than I had. Like she cared.

I got all my scared and nervous emotions out in a sigh. "Is Nikkie here yet?"

"I didn't see her," Gaz said. My emotions started up again. I _needed _my best friend here. "Don't worry," Angel said touching my hand. "She's coming." I nodded at her, and we all ascended down the stairs.

We hadn't really gone to a church before, so we used the Cullen's house, our as we call it, the bird house. (Thank Emmett for that name.) Alize, and the other Bloodhounds, moved into a house a few blocks away, kind of close to La Push. Gazzy and Angel went to Forks high school, and had _lots _of friends there. Angel had just started, but Gazzy, who was , gave her a good reputation. So did Nudge, who just graduated from there.

A lot of people from the high school, like Gazzy's, Angel's, and Nudge's old friends and teachers, were there, and so were a few that I had made sense we moved her. Okay, so I had met a good bit of people. There were about forty guest there. Pretty good for a bird kid, huh?

As all of us got in line to go down the aisle, I felt so sick. "You'll be fine," Angel said as she kissed my cheek. I nodded and smiled. I looked down at my bouquet of red roses, trying to get my mind under control.

In a matter of moments, it was my turn. I heard everyone stand up, and I heard Rosalie begin to play the piano.

I glanced out at the aisle, and saw my little sister, Stormy, and Myra, walking down the aisle, throwing beautiful silky rose petals onto the floor. My sister kept a sweet smile on her face, and looked back at me, and waved a little. I smiled at her. When she got to the end of the aisle, she looked in her basket, and dropped all the remaining petals on the aisle, making everyone laugh a little. Myra giggled as she took her place beside Angel. Stormy blushed and smiled, then stood beside Myra.

I in held deeply. "Your Maximum Ride," I told myself. "You can do this."

I walked into sight, and I kept my eyes on one person.

Fang.

He stood smiling at me, Iggy and Gazzy right behind him, then Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward. Total sat behind Edward, in a little tux Angel had bought and forced him into. I wanted to laugh at Fang's expression. He looked just as nervous as I was. "Max," Jeb whispered beside me. I wanted to smack him in the face for ruining my moment. But I just interlocked my arm with his, tight, making him grunt.

I took one step at a time, making sure not to trip. I wouldn't ever live that down. I threw nervous glances everywhere looking for Nikkie. I didn't see her anywhere. Then, when I finally got up to the alter, I saw her.

She was standing right along side Stormy, along with Elena and Ysabelle. They each had on their dresses, and had their bouquets, like they had been there the entire time.

I smiled at them, and Nikkie and Elena smiled back. Ysabelle popped her gum and winked. I looked back at the others of their coven, and saw there were a few I didn't recognize that sat beside Scarlet. I would ask them later. Right now, this was my moment.

After all the usual things preachers say, I got ready for the I do's.

_'Breath Maximum,' _Voice said.

_'Shut up. I will murder you when I'm done with this if you don't. And I know vampires! I can make it happen and I won't get caught!'_

Voice went silent.

"I do," Fang said smiling at me. Oh God, here come the tears. I wasn't suppose to cry. Don't cry, don't cry..

"I do," I chocked out then cleared my throat. I heard Emmett and Jasper snicker from behind Fang.

I didn't wait for anything else, Fang pulled the cloth away from my face, and I just threw my arms around Fang, and kissed him, not caring about what anyone else was thinking.

Gazzy and Iggy blew wolf-whistles, and clapped along with everyone else. We flew, not latterly flew, down the aisle, and I've never been so happy in my life.

The reception that followed was a lot less nerve racking. I was trying not to cram myself with food I was so hungry. Nikkie laughed at my attempts. She and I were the only ones at the table, everyone else was dancing, or talking, or where ever and I was perfectly fine with that.

"So why were so late?" I demanded. "You live a few blocks away!"

"I told you," She said softly. "I wanted to make sure Zapphyre and Crimson got enough blood." I glanced at the new comers of my friends coven.

Zapphyre had pitch black hair, and abnormal blue eyes that glowed, however she had contacts in. The vampire's eyes stayed blue, even after she hunted. The way she looked she was about maybe fifteen. She had dark eye liner on, and a black and blue dress like she was in mourning almost. She looked rather bored as she leaned up against a door frame and watched the birds fly by outside.

Crimson, her cousin, was a werewolf. He also had blue eyes, and had brown hair. He looked about sixteen. "How long have they been around?" I asked softly. Nikkie shrugged. "They've been with us for about...I dunno three or four weeks? That's why we couldn't help you with the wedding. Newborns," She made a tsking sound. "Oh yeah," She got a huge grin on her face. "Crimson imprinted on Ysabelle."

My cake dropped from my mouth. Nikkie laughed and nodded. "Are you kidding me?" I whispered. She shook her head. "Locked eyes with her, Ysabelle punched him for doing it, and now they are almost inseparable." She pointed to her right, where Ysabelle and Crimson were standing by the door, both talking with smirks on their faces.

I did not want to know.

"Aw," I said smiling. "It's kinda sweet." Nikkie shrugged. "I guess so. I think Elena and Embry are cuter together though." I glanced at the dance floor, and Elena was laughing and holding Embry's hand, trying to teach him to dance with the fast Jazz music.

I took another drink of wine. "So how's Alec?"

"He's fine," She replied smiling. "I see him at least once a month now, along with the other members." She glanced down at my ring. "What?" I asked looking at it, thinking I got food on it. Nikkie smiled and put her elbows on the table. "You like it?" She asked.

"Yeah," I replied softly. "Why wouldn't I?" She glanced at Fang, who was laughing and talking to Iggy. "I helped him get it," She whispered. "Really," I said as I glanced at him. She nodded. "He didn't want me to tell you, though." She smiled and looked at it. "It's actually a mid evil ring. Renaissance. That baby's about seven hundred A.C. Found it when my coven helped raid the Lessers hideout. We didn't find anything, so I went looking around, and found it. I think it was in Maddalena's quarters. She kept _real _good care of it."

I touched the ring with my index finger. The blue diamond shape jewels didn't look even a year old. "Wow," I muttered. "Thanks." She nodded smiling. She looked up, and her grin got wider. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder, and I turned around to see Fang holding his hand out to me. I said nothing but took it, then I glanced back at Nikkie and saw that she was already beside Seth talking to him.

I looked at everyone else who was dancing to the Jazz music. Bella and Edward danced around us like no one was watching, having a wonderful time. Elena was still _trying _to teach Emrby how to keep just a second of rhythm, while Nessie was snapping her fingers as Jacob twirled her around laughing. Gaz shuffled his feet and did an Elvis move as he an Angel danced in perfect rhythm. I saw Angel's friend, Hilary, who was Gazzy's age, blush as he caught her starring again. He just winked at her. He had _so _been drinking.

I knew a lot more people were dancing, but I didn't really care as the song slowed, and I put my arms around Fang's neck as his went to my waist. He sniffed the air. "Did you have a _drink?" _He asked laughing. I nodded. "Yup," I popped my lips. He laughed and shook his head. "Don't act like you haven't." He shrugged. "I didn't say I didn't," I smiled drunkenly.

"Thanks for marrying me," He muttered. I nodded. "Your most welcome."

"I didn't think you would."

"Why?"

"Well...cause you and me aren't into all this kinda stuff." I smiled again. "Fang, I've been with you sense I was fourteen. I'm twenty two. I think we waited long enough." I sighed. "We had to get through with it one day," He laughed. "Yeah. I'm glad we did. It's not as bad as I thought."

I nodded. "Yeah, your right. I can't wait to get this dress off though."

He nodded back. "Yeah, Alice got me dressed too." He shuttered, and I laughed.

I thought for a moment, and then remembered something.

When Draco had attacked me, and I got my flashes, I had seen myself here. In this dress. In this house. Right here, right now. So that meant that those flashes had been true. I remembered that flash of the baby in my arms with the red wings. My baby.

"Something wrong?" Fang asked worried.

I smiled and touched his face. "No," I said softly. He nodded. "So, what do you think about having babies?"


	15. Forever and Ever After

**PLEASE READ: Sorry I got Nudge's and Gazzy's ages mixed up last chapter. I only had about one minuet literally before I had to get off the computer...so anyways, here's the final chapter of Italy Skies. Enjoy:)**

**I do not own Twilight or Maximum Ride**

**Chapter 15-Forever and Ever After**

**Max (Age 23)**

"Aw," Nudge cooed. "She's so adorable!"

I smiled at the baby in my arms. She had brown hair, and beautiful hazel eyes. She was actually tan for a baby, and had indescribably amazing red wings.

My baby.

I rubbed the side of her face as she drifted into sleep. "Alright Max," Carlisle said speed reading over a clip board. "Everything looks pretty good." I smiled at him. I would have to thank Iggy and Gazzy for stalling the nurses and doctors out of the room when Carlisle was delivering a kid with wings. The two-sum came in, sweat on their brows, and froze when they saw the child in my arms.

"Aw," They both sounded like girls, and I laughed. They were both by my sides in an instant. Iggy shoved Fang slightly. "Scoot over," He muttered. Fang laughed and kissed my head then walked over to sit by Angel and Nudge.

I heard a knock on the door, and Angel nodded at us to open it, probably reading the mind of who ever was there.

Mom opened it, and I smiled at the guest.

"Hey Max," Nikkie said grinning back. She looked down at the baby in my arms. "Aw," She said softly and landed on her knee's by my beside. Elena came in next, followed by Ysabelle. "Aw!" Elena clapped her hands at her, and came over to me and played with the baby's hand. She looked at Fang. "She looks just like you Fang."

"She'd better," He muttered. I gasped. "Gazzy, hit him." Gazzy smacked Fang in the back of the head, then chuckled. "I love my job," He muttered.

Carlisle counted all the people in the room. "Alright, no crowding my delivery room, I can hardly get through here!"

Iggy stood up. "Come on guys, I here they got a killer Big Mac across the street. Let's give them some space.." He sighed. I mouthed, "Thanks." And he nodded. Angel, Nudge, Mom, Ella, Gazzy, Jeb, Total, and Fang went across the street with him. After all, we had been here all day.

Ysabelle looked in the direction of my baby when she made a cooing sound. "She has _really detailed_ thoughts. Almost like Nessie's. She's gonna be smart." She smiled at me. "What'd you name her?"

"Raven," I told her proudly. "They sing pretty," Elena said running her hand on the baby's cheek.

I looked out the open door to my room. "Where's the others?"

"Outside," Nikkie told me smiling at Raven. "Zapphyre and Crimson don't really like to be crowded, so Alize, Myra and Scarlet stayed with them."

I nodded slowly. "So does she have like any powers or anything that you know of?" Elena asked.

I shrugged. "She's got wings, I think that should be enough!" I laughed. Nikkie chuckled. "So where's the rest of the Cullen clan?"

"They'll be coming soon," Carlisle said looking at a monitor. "Alice saw Max having a hissy hit from getting mad by having to much attention, so she decided to wait."

"I'm fine though,"

"For now," He muttered as he walked out of the room. I shrugged, and smiled down at Raven. Nikkie sighed, a sad expression on her face. "What's wrong?" I asked my best friend. "Nothin'," She muttered. "I'm kinda..jealous, actually."

My body filled with sympathy now. Rosalie had told me that vampires couldn't have children. "Oh," I said softly with relaxation. "I'm sorry Nikkie."

"It's cool," She said grinning slightly. "I got them two, and the ones outside to take care of." She nodded at Elena and Ysabelle. Elena stuck her tongue out at her. I laughed, and sighed putting my head on the back of the hospital bed.

"I can't believe the Doc kept the whole bird baby thing secret," Ysabelle said inspecting the lock on the door.

"You'll have to thank Iggy and Gaz for it," I told her. "They kept all the other doctors and nurses out, some how."

"Something tells me I don't wanna know," Elena muttered.

"I totallyagree." I said.

_**Early morning...**_

It was a cold now. The little snowflakes hit the window, and I studied the designs of them, each one different. The Cullen's had came by today, and the room was full of baby gifts from Alice, along with the Flock all laying on the floor. She told me she had _also _stocked up my house full of other baby crap. Wonderful.

But I was really thankful that I had so many friends that had cared about me for almost ten years now. And they would be there for me, until the day I died.

I made Nikkie promise me today when I died that she would take care of Raven, and the other member's of my Flock. She said that she excepted the challenge, in exchange for me putting a good word in for her in Heaven, just in case. I also excepted.

Raven whimpered in my arms, and her eyes opened slowly. "Hi," I said in that voice that all mom's spoke to their babies with. "You shouldn't be up right now." She whimpered louder, and I got up slowly, wincing slightly in pain, and walked around a little with her and hummed to her.

She often looked out the window, and I walked over to it, and opened it. It was so huge, almost as tall as me. The way that I could fall and be in the air, it made me think of the E house. I smiled slightly to myself at the memories in that house.

Raven touched a snowflake on my arm, and it melted on her small index finer. She then reached out towards the sky, like she wanted to go up. I thought of something.

I walked backward away from the window, and she started crying. I walked back, and she still reached out, whimpering.

Wow. She was really a bird kid.

I didn't see anyone out. I got my sweatshirt and put it on, and wrapped about two blankets around Raven.

"You sure sweetie?"

She hiccuped.

I shrugged. "Okay, you asked for it,"

I spread my huge wings out, both of them touching the wall from the window in the middle of the wall. It felt so good to let them out after today. Raven's eyes crinkled. I didn't know how a baby a few hours old could have so many expressions, but I didn't question her.

I fell straight forward, holding Raven as tight as I could.

As the wind whipped past her, she _laughed. _

I gasped and laughed as well as I caught wind, and was flying parallel. Raven reached for the sky as her eyes lit up like a sunrise.

I laughed again as I landed on a roof top. "Did you like that Raven?" She laughed again, and _smiled _up at the stars.

She was _so _my kid.

I heard someone clear their throat from behind, and I jolted around, and saw a figure appear from the darkness.

"Relax Max, Lord," Nikkie laughed. I sighed in relief. "Don't ever do that again," I sighed. She laughed. "I was hunting in some woods behind the hospital. I just came up here." She shrugged.

"Where are the others?"

"All of them are in wolf form sleeping in the woods. Well except Zapphyre and Scarlet, duh. Oh dude! You won't believe this!"

"What?"

She grinned. "Myra phased."

"No way!" I said smiling. "Tell her I said congratulations." Then I got worried. "Wait, Myra just turned thirteen..."

Nikkie looked a little sad. "Yeah, she did. But the good news is, I think Brady imprinted on her. He's thirteen."

My eyes got slightly wide. I had met Collin and Brady before, a few times.

"I guess that's as good as it'll get for her," Nikkie muttered and sighed as she plopped down on the side of the building. I glanced down at Raven. She had fell asleep, so I gentle rocked her as I sat beside Nikkie.

She looked up at the sky thoughtfully. "I've been thinking a lot about what you asked me to do." I guessed she was talking about my request for her to watch my family. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," She repeated. "It's just that...I mean," She sighed shakily. "Do you want your family watched by a monster?"

I craned my neck back to look at her better. She looked down with a sad expression as the wind twirled her hair in her face. "Nikkie," I said as I touched her shoulder. "Your not a monster."

She turned to me slowly. "No, not from your perspective," She said. "I mean think of anyone else who might find out what I am. I don't even have one percent of human in me like Elena, or Crimson, or Alize or Myra, or any of the La Push wolves do."

"Well you can't help that," I said putting a hand on her shoulder. "You can't help what you are, just like I can't, or any of my Flock can, or any of your coven. Everything happens for a reason Nikkie. You promised to watch over my family for me. Maybe that's your purpose."

She smiled. "I would like to think of it that way," She muttered. "I would rather it be that, then being a Volturi..or a Lesser."

I shuttered for a moment. "Have you heard anything about them? If any of them are alive?"

She shook her head and chuckled. "Don't worry Max, I think that you made it really clear who owned the Italy skies." I smiled. "I hope so," I ran a hand over Raven's face. It was quiet for a few minuet's, then suddenly I heard a, "Whooo!"

We wheeled around to see all the Flock jumping out the window I had, just like when we were kids. "Come on Igg," Gazzy called smiling and leading the way. "You gotta be faster than that! You got eyes, use 'em!"

"You'll regret this Gazzy!" He called back trying to catch up with him. "Help Fang!" I saw Fang sigh and fly along side Iggy. Mom, Ella and Total stood at the window smiling and cheering them on.

Nudge and Angel were flying in a beautiful rhythmic motion with Stormy in the middle of them, laughing and doing a complete back flip as she tucked her black wings in.

I saw a shiny silver Volvo appear in front of the hospital, followed by a red pick up that Bella exited out off smiling like a little girl as if she had just got the truck back after it's ride through hell, and the Cullen gang all came out. Bella put a hand over her forehead trying to see us better and laughed. Nessie waved with both of her hands, while Alice yelled, "Get him Iggy! I need to get back at him for hiding my credit cards!"

Then, out of the darkness of the woods behind the hospital, I saw five huge wolves-Elena, Ysabelle, Crimson, Alize and Myra-and Zapphyre and Scarlet emerge, while on the other side of the woods I saw some more, and recognized them as the La Push wolves. They all howled at the same time, as if in a contest.

I smiled down at Raven. "Your going to have a wonderful, and crazy, life my beautiful baby."

I looked back at my Flock and my friends proudly, as my heart swelled with happiness.

Nikkie laughed at the picture in front of us, watching my family, the happiest and most safest we had ever been. She looked at my Flock flying with the clouds and doing tricks that reminded me of angels. Nikkie laughed, and said the exact thing I was thinking.

"Forks fly's."She said, ending, and starting, another memorable chapter in my life, and her forever.

**Author's Note...**

**OH MY GOD! I'M DONE WITH IT! WHOO! Haha, okay, I'm good. Phew, this has been an awesome ride my friends! I wanna thank everyone who read, and most of all the people who reviewed. You all rock my socks! ;) **

**Keep the peace,**

**~Ice around the moon**


End file.
